


You Swiped Right

by momotastic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Anonymity, Bookstores, Community: reel_merlin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Pendragon Books is to London's bookselling industry what Sauron is to Middle-Earth: Bad fucking news.Merlin could also compare them to Voldemort and the magical world in Britain, or maybe the White Witch and Narnia, but no matter what analogy he picks, the point remains the same: Wherever Pendragon Books pops up with a new shop, existing businesses die a painful death, robbing their city of more and more personality and character. Therefore it comes as a bit of a shock when they're settling in right across the street fromMerlin'sbookshop, and Merlin finds out that Arthur Pendragon himself is gorgeous and unreasonably easy to talk to, and - worst of all - a bit of a nerd.However, not only is Merlin most definitely not fraternising with the enemy, he's also already sort of dating someone. So what if it started onGrindr, and is only through text messages?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Reel Merlin 2017/18](http://reelbbcmerlin.livejournal.com). My film prompt was [You've Got Mail](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0128853/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1), and this fic has been on my to-do list for ages, so I'm glad I finally got to write it.
> 
> What it has basically turned into is a kind of modern epistolary novel with narration thrown in (so, yes, not quite an epistolary, but at least half of one). Instead of letters or emails,  
> they send texts, which have been formatted with the help of a work skin to look like scrolling screencaps. (More about that at the end of this note.)
> 
> Also, given that _You've Got Mail_ is loosely inspired by/based on _Pride and Prejudice_ , this fic, too, is - theoretically speaking - a Jane Austen adaptation! ~~Unfortunately I failed to put in any kind of references to _that_.~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks go to: [fifty_fifty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/) for the Brit-pick and for helping me brainstorm when I got stuck, and to [jiang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang) for the beta.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For a complete list of all works referenced in this fic, check out the notes at the end of this fic. A virtual basket of mini muffins to whoever finds the bunch of fandom references/homages I won't be revealing in the notes :)
> 
> There are also additional notes at the beginning and/or end of every chapter, be sure to read those as well. Thank you!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I highly advise to keep **creator's style** turned ON to read this fic. If you'd prefer to download a PDF, [use this link](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Reel/You%20Swiped%20Right.pdf) (right click, save as) rather than the automatic download from AO3. If you turn off the creator's style, keep in mind that some of the formatting might look strange. I realise there's a way to fix it to make it less clunky for people reading this without creator's style turned on, but honestly, it's been a lot of work formatting it like this in the first place, and it would be even more work to format it so that when the style's turned off it still looks pretty. Please just read it with creator's style turned on unless you absolutely cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you click on the grindr profile images (right click, open in new tab), you'll see a bigger version :)

Shopboy  
  
**Today**  
Talking to you is my favourite part of the day.  
3:12 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Don’t you think it’s a little strange though?  
3:12 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
what?  
3:13 pm  
You know…  
3:14 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
That we met on grindr and ended up here?  
3:14 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
3:14 pm  
not really  
3:14 pm  
All I know about you is your handle and what your chest looks like.  
3:15 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(nice, btw, if a bit pasty)  
3:15 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
3:15 pm  
It's a nice view!  
3:16 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
don’t say anything about pale welsh boys or I’ll never text you ever again  
3:17 pm  
Perish the thought!  
3:17 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
to answer your question  
3:18 pm  
I don’t think it’s weird  
3:18 pm  
it’s 2018, people meet in all kinds of ways  
3:18 pm  
grindr isn’t the worst place  
3:18 pm  
What would be the worst place?  
3:19 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
fetlife  
3:20 pm  
(Winking Face )  
3:20 pm  


Arthur grins at his phone’s screen. Ever since he landed on Shopboy’s profile pic just a few days into the new year, Arthur’s been enjoying this man’s company more than most anything else in his life.

It’s not really a surprise when you take into account that his father expects him to be the perfect businessman (ruthless and unapologetic), while half the population of Britain curses his name because he’s the General Manager of Pendragon Books – the bookshop chain that brings low prices and discount bargains to the people. It would seem that cheap books are a hitherto undiscovered horseman of the apocalypse, out to destroy everything that is pure and good in this world.

So, yeah, sue him for wanting a little companionship now and then. He’s made good use of his profile on _Grindr_ in the past, and has participated in many a casual hookup in his area.

He will admit though that he doesn’t usually find guys he wants to talk to on there. Shopboy was a nice surprise that way. His profile wasn’t all that special but the view of that stomach with the V of his hips and the cute bellybutton, combined with that quip about ‘magical experiences’ somehow really got to Arthur, and so he’d messaged him.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Reel/Shopboy_Grindr.png)

Manip by me, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://momotastic27.tumblr.com/post/171600653504/shopboys-profile-wasnt-all-that-special-but-the).

And they’d really hit it off right from the start. 

Even without sharing any personal information (a hard rule Arthur had set himself right from the start to ensure that his privacy would remain intact and his father never found out through humiliating newspaper headlines what his son got up to after work), they never had any want for things to talk about, from their love for London to the latest films.

Arthur knows it’s premature after only a few weeks of texting, but he thinks Shopboy could be the real deal. Arthur’s never felt this strong a connection with any of his previous partners or hookups – and he hasn’t even met the man yet. All they’ve been doing is texting for a while.

Shopboy  
  
I don’t think fetlife would’ve been worse. At least you’d already know all my kinks.  
3:22 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
3:23 pm  
touché  
3:23 pm  


He forces himself to put the phone away and get some work done. The latest branch of Pendragon Books isn’t going to open itself, and Arthur’s got no interest in hearing another lecture from his father about how Arthur needs to “step up and step in” if he wants to be the company’s next CEO.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“Did you order a dozen copies of this new ogre war novel thing?” Merlin calls to Will in the backroom. “Because I’m sure I didn’t.”

Will sticks his head out through the gap above the swing doors. When he spots the book Merlin’s holding, his face lights up and he pushes through the doors to come closer.

“I’ve been waiting for these!” he says excitedly. “I read their sample copy and it was _epic_!”

Merlin sighs. “Alright, but you’re only allowed to order more if you’ve sold them all first. No stocking up until we’re out.”

“A’right,” Will agrees easily enough, and Merlin pushes the book against his chest.

“I’ll even give up one of my tables and you can make a nice display, maybe drop in some of those—” He frowns, trying to remember what it was. “I wanna say orcs, but I’m not sure it’s not something else. I can’t believe they’re even still on those creatures.”

He leaves the unpacking of the rest of the ogre war books to Will and goes to open the next box instead.

Not before sneaking a glance at his phone though. His heart rate picks up when he sees that he’s got a reply from his Prince Charming.

RealPrinceCharming  
  
**Today**  
what’s your favourite film?  
10:42 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
I tell everyone it’s the Godfather.  
10:43 am  
and what is it really?  
10:43 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
…  
10:45 am  
…  
10:45 am  
You’ll laugh.  
10:45 am  
(Face With Rolling Eyes )  
10:45 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
i won’t  
10:45 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
It’s The Little Mermaid.  
10:47 am  


Merlin can’t help but smile fondly. It’s only been a few weeks that they’ve been texting each other, quickly moving from _Grindr_ messages to exchanging phone numbers and then texting each other in person. Merlin doesn’t care that he’s never met his Prince in real life, he already likes him a lot.

In the time they’ve known each other, they’ve had more meaningful conversations through text than Merlin’s had with any of his few exes. Merlin’s told Prince Charming about his father’s death when he was young, and that he grew up with just his mum and two weird uncles after that. And Charming’s told Merlin that his mum died when he was little, and that his dad is overbearing and demanding and has basically behaved more like a boss than a parent for all of Charming’s life.

That’s pretty personal stuff, especially taking into account that they agreed early on that they wouldn’t exchange any details that would make it easy to track each other down in real life. They talk about personal things, yes, but nothing that would identify them. Prince Charming said he didn’t want to risk his father finding out, and Merlin’s had enough bad experiences that he’s wary of giving too much information to new people. He’s not mistrusting, exactly, but his personal history has shown that he trusts too easily and needs to be more careful unless he wants to wake up dead one day.

And still, they do talk about things that Merlin wouldn’t share with just anyone. Maybe it is the lure of being anonymous, or maybe Merlin’s subconsciously trying to test how Prince Charming’s sincerity – who knows?

The fact of the matter is that Merlin feels justified in thinking that he knows this man, and that his feelings for him are genuine. 

Plus, if his profile is to be believed, he’s probably amazing in bed, and he's got the most gorgeous bum Merlin's ever seen. Merlin most definitely wouldn’t have messaged Prince Charming first, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance once Charming’s texted _him_ and all Merlin had to do was respond.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Reel/RealPrinceCharming_Grindr_Alter.png)

Manip by me, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://momotastic27.tumblr.com/post/171600654859/if-his-profile-is-to-be-believed-hes-probably).

RealPrinceCharming  
  
that’s an excellent choice. personally I would’ve gone with lion king, but little mermaid’s great too  
10:50 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Mom is typing...  


“Oi, are you gonna stare at your phone all day flirting with your cyber boyfriend, or are we actually going to sell some books?” Will calls while Merlin waits for Prince Charming to finish whatever he wants to respond.

“I’m coming,” he says, and hesitates a few more seconds to maybe catch Charming’s reply after all.

“Merlin!” Will calls again, and Merlin sighs and puts his phone away before the reply has come through.

“Coming.”

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“Did you fucking see what’s happening across the street?” Will says a few days later, and then slams the shop door shut behind him.

Merlin winces. “Could you try not breaking the building? We can’t afford to buy a new door... or new window glass.”

“Won’t fucking matter in six months, will it?” Will spits venomously.

“What’s the matter with you today?” Merlin asks, irritated. He’s had such a good morning. Prince Charming has been, well, charming, and funny, and a little bit sexy, and Merlin’s been glued to his phone any moment he wasn’t forced to actually concentrate on his work.

“What’s the matter with _me_?” Will asks. “What’s the matter with _you_? Haven’t you seen what they’re doing to the old cinema across the street?”

Merlin frowns and finally comes out from behind the counter to stand next to Will who’s angrily jabbing his finger towards the large front window.

Across the street, a scaffold has been put up around the cinema that went out of business years ago. Merlin’s sure the scaffold hadn’t been there yesterday, and this morning he’d been too preoccupied with his phone to pay much attention.

He’s still not sure what it is that’s got Will in stitches like this – until he steps closer to the window to get a better look at the whole thing and sees the large banner that’s fastened to the scaffold.

The crest is an unwelcome and much too familiar sight: A red field, a stack of books, and a small, golden dragon curled around the stack, a quill in one of its claws.

Next to it the sign announces:  **Coming Soon! Pendragon Books** .

_Oh no._

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Shopboy  
  
**Today**  
about to go out for lunch. talk to you when i get back (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
11:58 am  


The coffeeshop is a cute little thing just around the corner from their new bookshop, and Arthur is eternally grateful that he found it last week. The coffee is amazing, the baristas are all incredibly good looking, and the interior of the shop is cosy and provides the perfect backdrop for a lunch break away from work.

He’s just sat down with his coffee and fished his phone out of his pocket to check if Shopboy had sent him anything new since their last exchange this morning when someone else clears their throat and asks: “Sorry, mind if I take the other seat?”

Arthur looks up and, oh. Before him stands a tall man with dark, unruly hair, pale skin and the most astonishing blue eyes Arthur’s seen in a while, maybe ever. He’s dressed in jeans and a hoodie that says ‘Keep Calm and read Harry Potter’, although Arthur only knows what it says because he knows the design since they sell it at the shop. Most of it is actually obscured by an enormous red scarf.

“No, go ahead,” he manages to say at long last. The man grins, sits down, and carefully places a mug on the table before plonking a thick and well-worn paperback down next to it.

“That’s not _Harry Potter_ though,” Arthur points out with a grin.

The man looks confused for about five seconds, then Arthur nods at the book and says: “Tolkien and Rowling aren’t quite the same.”

“Oh!” the man says, and the bright grin is back, setting off a swarm of butterflies in Arthur’s stomach that he didn’t even know had been there all this time. 

“Rowling is also excellent, but Tolkien’s my favourite.”

Arthur nods, even though he’d take Rowling over Tolkien any day. But he knows from Shopboy, who’s also a massive Middle Earth fanboy, that the Tolkien fans are very protective of their favourite literary work, so he won’t argue with the man.

“I’m not really a high fantasy man, but I can appreciate extensive worldbuilding,” he says diplomatically, and there’s another one of those grins.

Arthur suddenly feels a stab of… something in his gut. Is it okay for him to flirt with a stranger like this? Isn’t he committed to Shopboy at heart and in mind? Shouldn’t he act that way? It’s been a couple of months now that they’ve been texting, and Arthur does feel a certain level of commitment to his Shopboy.

“Well,” the other man says, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts, “it would be so boring if we all enjoyed the same things, right?”

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, and then deliberately leans back in his chair and turns his attention to his phone to end the conversation before he does something he’ll really regret, like give the beautiful stranger his number or ask him back to his place for some afternoon delight.

Unfortunately, there haven’t been any new messages from Shopboy since Arthur last checked. He debates telling him about the Tolkien fan he just met, but something that tastes a lot like guilt stops him.

Shopboy  
  
**Today**  
about to go out for lunch. talk to you when i get back (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
11:58 am  
If only you didn’t insist on spending your break away from your phone.  
12:22 pm (Light Check Mark )  
I really should have a word with your boss about how you spend your work hours.  
12:23 pm (Light Check Mark )  
But since I’m a real prince, I won’t get you into trouble.  
12:24 pm (Light Check Mark )  
Then again, if you were out of a job, maybe I could finally persuade you to move in with me and let me be your sugar daddy.  
12:25 pm (Light Check Mark )  


Arthur smiles to himself and then puts the phone away. He already knows what Shopboy will have to say about that, and he’s more than looking forward to it. Unfortunately, he’ll have to wait for the response. Shopboy never checks his phone during his hour long lunch break.

He looks back up at his table companion to find him engrossed in his book, occasionally sipping from his mug.

“How many times have you read it by now?” Arthur asks, unable to stop himself.

The man doesn’t respond right away, and Arthur’s ready to let him be – most likely he’s concentrating so hard he didn’t even hear Arthur – but eventually the man looks up and says: “Probably two or three dozen times. I’ve lost count at some point.”

Arthur huffs a laugh. “That’s incredible,” he says. “I don’t think I’ve ever encountered a book I wanted to read that often.”

The man shrugs. “It’s probably the first real book I ever read. You know, not counting any of the things I had to read for school.” He winks at Arthur. “And you never forget your first.”

“No, you certainly don’t. I still have my copies of the _Chronicles of Narnia_ , which were the first books I ever read as a boy that I didn’t have to read,” Arthur admits.

The man beams. “Lewis is a little too religious and preachy for me, but, like you said, I can appreciate the worldbuilding.”

“He’s not preachy!” Arthur says. “Just because Aslan was an even more fictionalised version of Jesus doesn’t make the series ‘preachy’.”

The man chuckles. “Oh, look at you! I’d never have guessed that a suit like you would get so passionate about his favourite books from when he was a boy. Good for you, mate.”

“You know what they say,” Arthur begins, and then grins. “Never judge a book by its cover.”

“Oh God,” the man says, and promptly bursts into laughter. Arthur can’t help but laugh with him.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

For once, Merlin doesn’t mind that he didn’t manage more than a couple of pages during his lunch break because what he got instead was an interesting and funny discussion about C.S. Lewis’ religious bias with a gorgeous blond man who, if Merlin’s read the body language and lingering looks correctly, is actually interested in him.

Wow.

That never happens to him outside of _Grindr_.

Okay, so maybe he feels a momentary pang of guilt for flirting with someone other than his Prince Charming, but it’s not like Merlin’s actually cheating. He and the Prince have been texting for a while and, yeah, sometimes it gets a little steamy without being actual sexting, but it’s not like they’re in a _real_ relationship. They haven’t even exchanged personal details yet, or talked about meeting in person, so there’s no real harm done.

Merlin and Arthur – he learned his name halfway through their conversation – are outside the coffee shop now, and Merlin points a thumb over his shoulder to indicate in which direction he’s headed.

“I’m this way,” he says, and Arthur grins back.

“Me, too,” he says, and Merlin’s glad he doesn’t have to say goodbye just yet.

“What it really comes down to,” Merlin says, continuing their discussion, “is that Lewis was a terrible Islamophobe and it shows in his _Narnia_ series.”

Arthur groans but doesn’t actually protest.

“I know,” Arthur says at length, “and I wish it weren’t the case. But you _can_ actually like the books and be critical of the things Lewis fucked up.”

“I’m not arguing with that!” Merlin says, laughing. “Look, I love the Potter series, but Rowling has fucked up, too, and she keeps making it worse, so I’d be a hypocrite if I told you you couldn’t like _Narnia_ anymore.”

Arthur makes an exaggerated gesture of wiping sweat off his forehead and exhaling heavily. “I’m _so_ glad to hear you say that. And here I thought that I had to burn my books the moment I get home.”

Merlin snorts. “Now you’re being dramatic.”

Arthur bumps their shoulders together. “You like it.”

“Maybe,” Merlin allows with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

They’ve already reached Merlin’s shop – there’s a reason he picks that coffee shop for his lunch break, and it’s because it’s less than a five minute walk.

“Here I am,” Merlin says.

“Huh,” Arthur says, looking over his shoulder and then back at Merlin. “Me, too.”

Merlin frowns. “You were headed to my shop?”

“What? No, I’m over there,” Arthur says, pointing across the street to where the scaffolding around the old cinema is still announcing a Pendragon Books shop. It’s been there for well over a month now.

“You work for Pendragon Books?” Merlin says slowly, taking a step back.

“I don’t just work for them,” Arthur says, grinning smugly. “I’m the General Manager. I practically own the company. Well, I will, anyway, as soon as my father retires.”

It’s like a cold lead weight drops hard into Merlin’s stomach.

He’s been flirting with Arthur Pendragon for an hour and he didn’t even know.

He’s been flirting with the man whose company is probably going to put Merlin out of business, unless a miracle happens.

Well, fuck.

“Merlin?” Arthur says, moving forward, but Merlin quickly takes another step back.

“Don’t,” he says. “If I’d known who you were—”

Now Arthur frowns at him. “What then?”

Merlin stares at Arthur, at the way his brows are furrowed in confusion and his eyes search Merlin’s face for an explanation for the sudden shift in mood.

Well, Merlin can explain that much at least.

He stands up straight and squares his shoulders.

“My name is Merlin Emrys and I own White Dragon Books.” He raises his arms to indicate the shop front just behind him.

Arthur eyes flick from Merlin’s face to his outstretched arms, up to the sign above the door, and then his eyes widen in understanding.

“Oh,” Arthur says. 

“Yeah,” Merlin says. “So excuse me for regretting the fact that I just spent an hour talking to someone who I thought was a nice bloke, only to find out that he’s the one whose mission in life it is to kill every independent book shop in the country, and thus my very own livelihood.”

“That’s a touch harsh,” Arthur says, putting one hand on his hip. “It’s not like I knew who you were either.”

“Well, now you do,” Merlin snaps. “And, if you’ll excuse me, I shall be going back to work now to make sure that our customers receive the kind of personalised service they could never expect from a lifeless and cold mausoleum of a bookshop that you’re putting together over there.”

Merlin turns on his heel and rips the door to the shop open, nearly cracking the window as he slams it shut behind him. He just hopes Arthur doesn’t try to follow him inside because Merlin’s not sure what he’ll do if that deceiving git tries to talk to him again right now.

And to think that Merlin had, for just a moment, thought that there might be something there!

For the rest of the day he’s especially attentive to his Prince Charming to make up for his momentary lapse in judgement. He’s already got something good going on, no need to go looking elsewhere. So what if he doesn’t know the man’s real name yet, or what his face looks like? Merlin feels a connection between them, one that’s been growing and getting stronger for weeks now. That’s worth much more than an hour of talking about literature over coffee – especially when he’s been talking to the sworn enemy.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

The new shop will be ready to open in just a few weeks, and Arthur’s on site every day to check on the progress of the construction.

This branch of the Pendragon Books franchise is his first solo project, and he wants everything to be perfect. If that turns into obsessively micro-managing every little thing… Well, it’s not like anyone can tell him to stop, seeing how he’s the boss.

Occasionally, he tries to have a conversation with Merlin from White Dragon Books whenever their paths cross (usually at the coffee shop during lunch breaks), but every time Arthur tries to say something, Merlin turns away and deliberately walks off. 

The one time Arthur actually went into Merlin’s shop, Merlin wasn’t even there. Instead, Arthur encountered an angry lad with an unfortunate bowl cut who apparently knew exactly who Arthur was because he shouted abuse at him until Arthur finally fled the shop.

The window in Arthur’s office on the top floor of the cinema where remodelling hasn’t begun yet, faces the street and Arthur has the (un)fortunately perfect view of White Dragon Books’ shop front. He’s been staring at it for the better part of the morning, watching as a steady stream of people went in and out of the shop, almost all of them carrying purchases. 

Arthur’s phone vibrates in his pocket, startling him hard enough that he almost spills his tea, but despite the near disaster, Arthur’s smiling in anticipation. There’s only one person who texts him in the middle of the day.

Shopboy  
  
**Today**  
i should’ve know you're into sports. i’m not, fyi but i wouldn’t mind being your cheerleader (Winking Face )  
2:14 pm  
I’m sure you’d be adorable in a skirt and with a set of pompons. Fortunately for you, football doesn’t require cheerleaders. Just be my fan and cheer for me. (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
2:15 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
good thing i haven’t clicked buy on that costume yet  
2:16  
You could still buy it and wear it just for me. (Smirking Face )  
2:17 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
maybe  
2:18 pm  
one day  
2:18 pm  


Arthur’s heart beats a little faster. He’s been thinking about asking Shopboy to meet in person for weeks. Things might still be a little stressful for him right now, but Pendragon Books won’t open until the month after next, and Arthur doesn’t want to wait that long. Opening week is going to be even busier and more stressful, so it would be even longer before Arthur has the time again.

Following the impulse, he types:

_ Want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? _

He hesitates for just a second, and then hits send.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Merlin suggested the bistro. It’s not too far from his flat, but far enough away that he won’t run into any neighbours or nosy friends. It’s also a nice distance from the shop, so he won’t run into any of his regular customers.

They agreed that Merlin would be waiting at the bistro, wearing a red scarf, and reading _Lord of the Rings_. Merlin finished his re-read a while ago, but he doesn’t mind browsing it while he waits.

Of course they could’ve just as easily exchanged selfies after all, but Merlin wanted the suspense of a proper blind date. Call him a romantic or a dreamer, but he wanted the first time he saw his Prince Charming to be face to face.

However, it’s now over half an hour past the time they agreed upon, and Merlin hasn’t received any messages from his Prince. By now, he’s seriously worried that something bad’s happened to him.

Merlin checks his watch again. Less than two minutes have passed since he last glanced at it.

He jiggles his leg as he looks around the bistro again. In the far corner sits an old woman, a lapdog at her feet. She’s been here longer than Merlin has.

Near the door sits a man who looks to be Merlin’s age who’s also been here longer than Merlin has, but who’s now getting ready to leave.

There’s a straight couple sitting by one of the windows, staring at each other – which is fair, but also kind of annoying, because the view out the window is pretty, and they’re not making use of it.

Merlin checks his watch yet again. Three more minutes have passed.

He orders another tea and tries to concentrate on his book. If Charming’s late and hasn’t texted him, it must be something serious. Merlin’s going to sit here and wait for a while longer. For all he knows, Charming could be stuck on the tube somewhere.

Once his tea is served, Merlin caves and checks the TfL app and website for any announcements, and then all the news websites, just to see if there’s anything that would explain Charming’s absence.

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin’s reassured that no horrible accidents have happened above or under ground in the greater London area, but that also means that there must be another reason why Charming hasn’t shown up yet.

Maybe he looked through the window, spotted Merlin, and didn’t like what he saw. 

Maybe he changed his mind last minute and never even made the trip.

Or maybe he decided he isn’t interested after all, and is just going to ghost Merlin.

Merlin shakes his head.

Charming wouldn’t do that. He’s given Merlin no reason to think that he’d ever behave that way. They’ve been texting for weeks, you don’t just go from that to ghosting in the span of a couple of hours.

Merlin unlocks his phone screen and scrolls up in their conversation to the last message he received from Charming.

RealPrinceCharming  
  
**Today**  
Can’t wait to see you in two hours!  
5:01 pm  
me too. you know how to get to the bistro?  
5:02 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Yes, I’m perfectly able to use google maps.  
5:02 pm  
(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
5:03 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
See you soon, Shopboy.  
5:03 pm  


Merlin sighs. Charming seemed eager. As eager as Merlin had been. It's completely out of character for him to break his word like that.

RealPrinceCharming  
  
i’m here, waiting for you  
6:55 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
young couple just showed up and took the table by the window. 5 quid say they won’t appreciate the view.  
7:05 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
10min in and they haven’t stopped looking at each other long enough to order  
7:17 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
getting a little worried here. u ok?  
7:25 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
if you have to cancel just lmk. i’m not angry, just worried.  
7:32 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
i’ll wait another half hour and then i’m heading home. hope you’re ok  
7:56 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  


A little after eight, the door to the bistro opens, and Merlin looks up from his book to see who it is. He’s hopeful for about two seconds – until he recognises the blond head of Arthur Pendragon.

“Shit,” Merlin mutters, and slouches down in his seat, hoping to disappear. He carefully glances over his book to see what Pendragon’s doing, but quickly looks back down once he realises that Pendragon’s apparently looking for somewhere to sit.

Merlin doesn’t dare draw attention to himself, but once the chair opposite his is pulled out, and someone sits down in it, he can’t pretend not to notice what’s going on around him anymore.

He lowers his book and looks straight at Pendragon.

“What do you want?” Merlin snaps.

“And a good evening to you, too, Merlin,” Pendragon says sweetly. “How lucky I am to run into you here.”

Merlin narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Are you stalking me?”

Pendragon looks taken aback for a moment, and then throws his head back and laughs.

“You’re really something, you know that,” he wheezes once he’s calmed down somewhat.

“No, Merlin, I’m not following you. A friend of mine recommended this place and I wanted to try it.”

There’s something in Pendragon’s eyes that makes Merlin think that that’s not the entire truth, but he’s too emotionally exhausted to deal with it.

“Whatever,” he says. “Go and sit somewhere else. I’m waiting for someone.”

The look in Pendragon’s eyes changes for a moment, but it’s too quickly gone for Merlin to identify.

“Are you on a date?” Pendragon asks, his voice teasing.

Merlin, to his horror, feels his cheeks growing hot with a flush.

“I’m about to be,” he says, sounding petulant even to his own ears.

Pendragon checks his watch.

“I suppose eight isn’t late for a dinner date,” he says, then grins. “Look at that, it even rhymes.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Very cute. Now leave.”

“Aw, come on, Merlin. Don’t be such a wet blanket. What’s your date supposed to think when they see you with that scowl on your face?” Arthur teases, still grinning at Merlin.

The door opens and Merlin cranes his neck to see who comes in. It’s a young man, but the build is wrong, and Merlin frowns. It’s not like Charming couldn’t have gained some weight, or that Merlin would mind. It’s just that the person doesn’t _look_ like they’re Merlin’s Prince Charming.

Pendragon turns to look as well. After a moment, he turns back at Merlin, catching him in the middle of checking his watch again.

“Not your date, I gather.”

Merlin glares. “No,” he snaps. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“It’s not,” Pendragon admits, then levels Merlin with a mischievous look, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table between them. “But I’ve got a theory.”

Merlin narrows his eyes. “What theory?”

“A theory that you’re on a blind date. You don’t even know what your date looks like and you’ve been waiting for a while already.”

Something cold and heavy settles in the pit of his stomach. How could Pendragon know?

His confusion or his dread must have shown on his face because Pendragon smirks.

“You’ve been here long enough that your tea has run out, and you look everyone who comes in over critically, like you’re trying to figure out if they’re someone you know. It makes me think that not only are you waiting for someone who’s late, but you’ve also never met them before. Am I right?”

Merlin swallows thickly. He can’t let his face show _how_ right Pendragon is. It would only give the man more ammunition. Poor, pathetic Merlin, stood up on a date with a stranger.

“You know nothing, Pendragon,” Merlin says before snatching up his book, determined to ignore the man until Pendragon gets bored and leaves.

Pendragon chuckles. “Of course. I bet you’re using the book as your signal, hm? Maybe that and—”

Merlin glances up to find Pendragon looking him over critically. Merlin quickly looks back down at the book again, not taking in a single word on the page.

“Your scarf,” Pendragon says finally. “Signal red, so your date would recognise you right away.”

Merlin’s face grows hot once again but he doesn’t say a word in response

“What is it with _Lord of the Rings_ though? Are you really such a nerd that you read it over and over again? You must know it by heart at this point.”

Pendragon’s tone is teasing, much too reminiscent of the one the boys at school used during Merlin’s high school years. _Pendragon’s just a bully_ , Merlin tells himself, _and engaging him will only make it worse._

It’s only when Pendragon tries to snatch the book away from Merlin, that Merlin’s finally had enough. He yanks the book out of Pendragon’s reach and glares at him furiously.

“Keep your hands off my book,” he snarls.

Pendragon laughs mockingly. “Ooh, tetchy. What, is it a special signed copy or something? Looks old enough.”

“No,” Merlin says tersely.

“Then what?” Pendragon insists. “Come on, _Mer_ lin, why's your precious book so special, hm? Are you so in love with Legolas or Aragorn that you can’t bear to part with them for even a day?”

_‘Look at the nerd,’_ a voice from his childhood taunts. _‘Bet he thinks the book is his boyfriend from the way he cradles it in his arms. Do you kiss it goodnight, Merlin?’_

“It was my father's, and he's dead, so shut the fuck up! You don't have the slightest clue what this book means to me,” Merlin snaps. “It’s not my fault that my father loved me while yours only treats you like a money printing machine.”

The look on Pendragon’s face is indecipherable, and Merlin hugs his book closer to his chest and turns his head to the side so he doesn’t have to see the hurt in Pendragon’s eyes anymore.

“Go away,” Merlin says finally, voice shaky. “Please, just. Go away.”

To his surprise, Pendragon gets up without another word and leaves the bistro.

Merlin exhales slowly and closes his eyes for a moment.

Then, he puts his book back in his bag, checks the time once more – 08:16 p.m. – and goes up to the counter to pay his bill.

Prince Charming is clearly not coming tonight, and Merlin’s too upset, feeling too raw, to be good company even if he did show up now.

With a lump in his throat, he pulls on his jacket, grabs his bag, and heads out into the evening.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Shopboy  
  
**Today**  
guess you’re not coming  
8:17 pm  
i hate myself for hoping something bad happened to you  
8:42 pm  
at least that would mean you didn’t just ditch me  
8:42 pm  
if you’re okay but don’t want to talk to me anymore can you at least text me so I know you’re well?  
9:03 pm  
you do know I can tell that you’ve seen my messages right?  
9:14 pm  
and even if this is someone else checking your phone they could have the decency to let me know  
9:21 pm  
okay, I give up. text me or don’t. this night has been a disaster start to finish. i’d hoped to talk about it with someone I trust but I guess you’ve got no interest in being that person anymore  
9:45 pm  


Arthur stares at his screen unhappily.

He’s sitting propped up against the arm of the couch in his living room with no lights on, only a street lamp illuminating the space.

Of course he’s perfectly aware that he’s being dramatic, but who could work in the book business and not have at least a small flair for the dramatic?

And if he isn’t allowed to indulge it in a moment like this, then when?

All dramatics aside, though, Arthur’s stumped. He simply doesn’t know what to do anymore.

Merlin is Shopboy. Shopboy is Merlin.

Merlin hates him. And after tonight, Shopboy probably does, too.

Arthur sighs and reaches back over his head to turn on the lamp on the end table behind him. 

The room lights up with the warm glow of his reading lamp, and Arthur slouches down further, leaning his head against the arm of the couch.

Whenever his phone’s screen dims, about to turn itself off completely, Arthur taps it, Merlin’s last message continuing to stare at him.

Shopboy  
  
okay, I give up. text me or don’t. this night has been a disaster start to finish. i’d hoped to talk about it with someone I trust but I guess you’ve got no interest in being that person anymore  
9:45 pm  


Arthur had been looking forward to meeting Shopboy so much. He’d felt a connection between them, and he'd wanted to meet him so badly. Arthur wouldn’t have cared if Shopboy hadn’t looked anything like his profile picture. Everyone used the best picture of themselves, and there was no guarantee it was current – or even _them_. 

Shopboy would’ve had to have severe flaws not to attract Arthur in person, and the only flaws that would’ve turned Arthur off at this point would’ve had to have been personality-based.

However, in the weeks they’ve been texting each other, Shopboy had yet to say anything that would make Arthur think that he’s a closeted racist or something similarly despicable.

Instead, the more they talked, the more Arthur was convinced that Shopboy was actually close to being his soulmate.

He huffs a laugh. There he goes with his literature-induced drama again.

He’d gone to the bistro, giddy like a kid on their first day of school, and then he’d spotted Merlin through the window, wearing a bright red scarf and reading the same battered, old copy of _Lord of the Rings_ as he had that day in the coffee shop.

And then Arthur had known, without a doubt, that Merlin was Shopboy.

And instead of going in and confronting Merlin like a grown-up, or like the Real Prince Charming he pretended to be online, Arthur had run like a coward. 

Run back home and changed out of his date outfit in record time.

Not too many hours ago, Arthur had sat on this couch and stared at his phone, at the increasingly worried messages that Shopbo— Merlin had sent him.

Going back had been the right thing to do. Arthur had had every intention of telling Merlin the truth, of confessing.

But the moment he sat down at the table and seen Merlin’s glare, Arthur knew that nothing would’ve made Merlin like him in that moment. He’s convinced that, had he told Merlin the truth right there and then, Merlin would’ve been even more upset than he probably was now.

Arthur sighs and tips his head back, finally letting the phone screen go dark.

He needs to make a decision. Either he’s going to say goodbye to Shopboy and forget about both him and Merlin, or—

Or Arthur’s going to do his damnedest to earn Shopboy’s forgiveness, and win over Merlin at the same time, and maybe – _maybe_ – he stood a chance of getting through to him.

Because the truth is that Arthur’s in love with Shopboy, and if Merlin hadn’t realised who Arthur was – the heir apparent to the Pendragon Books empire – on that very first day when they met at the coffee shop, Arthur thinks that he probably would’ve fallen for Merlin, too.

Decision made, Arthur sits up straighter, turns his screen back on, and finally responds to Shopboy – but not until he’s changed his contact in his phone.

Merlin Shopboy Emrys  
  
I know there is nothing I could say to make up for what I did tonight.  
11:31 pm (Light Check Mark )  
I wasn’t in an accident or a traffic jam. My phone didn’t die, I wasn’t mugged.  
11:31 pm (Light Check Mark )  
I stood you up for no better reason than getting cold feet, and instead of telling you, I acted like a coward.  
11:32 pm (Light Check Mark )  
I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving out in the rain like that.  
11:32 pm (Light Check Mark )  
I want to continue talking to you, to get to know you. I want to earn back your trust.  
11:33 pm (Light Check Mark )  
All I can ask for is that you let me try.  
11:33 pm (Light Check Mark )  
If you still want to talk to someone about what happened to you tonight – apart from my betrayal – I’m here for you.  
11:34 pm (Light Check Mark )  
>Actually, I’m also here for you if you want to rant about that prick who stood you up and doesn’t deserve a second chance.  
11:35 pm (Light Check Mark )  
I’m going to bed now, but I hope to hear from you tomorrow.  
11:36 pm (Light Check Mark )  
Goodnight, Shopboy.  
11:36 pm (Light Check Mark )  


He reads over his sent messages again, and waits a couple of minutes to see if Merlin will read them right away.

By the time midnight rolls around, Merlin still hasn’t looked at the messages, and Arthur decides to make good on his word, and go to bed.

Tomorrow, he’ll set the next step of his plan in motion, and for that he’ll need a clear head and be well rested.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“I don’t really want to go,” Merlin says petulantly even as he lets Will push him out the shop onto the pavement. It’s been almost two months since Merlin was ambushed by Pendragon in the bistro, and thankfully, Merlin hasn’t run into him since then. Maybe Pendragon has been avoiding him, or maybe the universe decided to cut Merlin a break. Either way, he’s grateful.

However, going into the shop across the street will most definitely result in Merlin having to see or maybe even speak to Pendragon. He really was hoping not to break his streak.

“I don’t care. We have to check out the competition, and today will hopefully be busy enough that we won’t be noticed,” Will says for the hundredth time. He locks the door to the shop and grabs Merlin’s arm, dragging him across the street.

Pendragon Books opened the doors to its new shop this morning. People had actually been waiting in line to get in the moment the doors swung open. The last time this had happened at White Dragon Books, it was the release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Merlin’s been watching the construction from his shop these last couple of weeks, and he had to admit that, once the scaffold came down, the front of the old cinema really looked amazing. The entire front of the shop is painted to look like an enormous bookshelf. A few titles are mentioned by name, such as _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Frankenstein_ , and _Romeo and Juliet_ , and they’re all made to look like beautifully bound leather tomes.

The old cinema entrance was replaced with a big window front, with the entrance right in the middle. The window displays all look fantastic, and someone had taken great care to design them. On the far left, it starts out with children’s books and slowly segues into books for young teens, and then young adults. On the right side, there’s an equally impressive progression from gardening books on the far end of the window to travel guides and coffee-table books near the entrance.

Merlin is loathe to admit it but the presentation of this new shop is stunning.

Unfortunately, inside is just as beautiful as outside. Merlin loves his cosy shop and the homey atmosphere they’ve got going with their old armchairs and small end tables, as well as the cluster of shelves of which only a few match each other. He loves the character of White Dragon Books, but at the same time, looking around Pendragon Books now, he wishes he could afford to renew a couple of things, maybe get some new paint on the walls inside and outside the shop, buy some new furniture and decorations…

The worst part is that, apart from being sleek and beautiful and _new_ , the space pays homage to what the building used to be: the old Camelot Cinema was popular and cosy back in its glory days, but it couldn’t keep up with commercial cinemas and ever rising licensing fees. In a way, it’s ironic that an independent space like that has been taken over by a corporate business.

However, whoever was responsible for redesigning it has worked magic. The ticket booths have been refurbished and are used as display cases for e-readers or especially expensive tomes. The snack bar has become the check-out counter. They set up a gift wrapping station in an arch beneath the stairs, and every bit of wall space that isn’t used by a shelf houses a large, framed poster with a book cover – just like they would have had movie posters if it still were a cinema.

Merlin swallows thickly. Someone who knew and loved the old place must have done this – or someone who’s extremely good at marketing.

“Oi, Merlin,” Will stage-whispers, dragging Merlin out of his own head. He looks around to find him standing in front of a shop directory next to the stairs.

Merlin moves closer and bumps their shoulders. “What?”

Will nods at the sign. “Notice anything?”

Merlin reads over the sign but doesn’t really see whatever it is that’s got Will so excited.

“What?” he finally asks tiredly.

“No fantasy or comic book section!” Will whispers.

“What?” Merlin says again, this time much louder.

“Shhhh,” Will hushes angrily. “Don’t draw attention to us, you clod.”

Merlin ducks his head guiltily, and looks back at the sign in front of him.

It’s true. There’s no fantasy book or comic book section listed anywhere.

“Let’s go and look at the young adult section. Maybe they actually sorted it all in with _Harry Potter_ and _Lord of the Rings_ because they’re incompetent,” Merlin says, and then drags Will off to the first floor.

They check the entire young adult and even the children’s book section, and then move on to fiction on the second floor to make sure it’s not buried there anywhere.

The result is always the same: Well-known titles like _Harry Potter_ , _Hunger Games_ , and the likes, as well as a good selection of Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman are readily available, but other than the really popular things or a couple of the promising new releases, there’s not much of a fantasy book collection either in the YA section, nor in the general fiction department. And there isn’t a single comic book to be found anywhere.

After over an hour of scrupulous investigation, Merlin and Will collapse onto one of the extremely comfortable two-seaters that are placed conveniently around the shop.

“How’s that even possible?” Will asks. “I mean, other than the obvious answer: They just don’t know what they’re doing.”

Merlin shrugs. “Beats me. Probably gross mismanagement.”

“Actually, it was a deliberate decision,” a voice says from behind them, and both Merlin and Will leap off the couch and whirl around.

With his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face, Arthur Pendragon looks equally serious and arrogant to Merlin.

“Why would you do that?” Will asks suspiciously.

“Why, indeed,” Pendragon says. “I’d be happy to explain, but I’d prefer somewhere more private. Would you follow me to my office, please?”

Merlin and Will exchange a look.

“Alright,” Merlin says. “Lead the way.”

Pendragon’s smirk grows even more smug. “With pleasure. Right this way.”

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Arthur had hoped that Merlin would be curious about the shop and show up at some point, but to see him on opening day feels like a triumph.

He knew that once Merlin visited, he’d immediately notice what Arthur had done, even though he wouldn’t understand why. That’s okay, Arthur’s more than happy to explain now. After all, it’s an important step in his plan to make Merlin see that he’s not as bad as Merlin thinks.

Merlin and his friend take seats in front of Arthur’s desk and Arthur makes a point of offering them coffee or tea, which – of course – both of them decline.

Alright, they clearly want to get to the point. Arthur can work with that.

“This branch of Pendragon Books will not develop an extensive collection of fantasy books. We’ll only carry the most popular titles and a few classics, and of course we’ll order anything the customers want,” Arthur says.

“Why?” Merlin asks, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Arthur smiles. “A good question, Merlin. The answer is simple: We’re not intent on competing with you.”

He doesn’t add that it wouldn’t actually be a competition. If Arthur were more like his father, the White Dragon shop would be closing in less than six months. That’s more or less what his father had said as well when Arthur told him of his plans. Uther had been furious when Arthur explained what he was going to do, but since Uther had given Arthur full control over this branch, there was nothing he could do.

Well, he could’ve gone over Arthur’s head and taken the project away from him, but Arthur guesses that his father had decided to let Arthur make his own mistakes. Either that, or Arthur’s arguments had actually convinced him.

If the latter was the case, then Arthur can remain hopeful that they’ll also convince Merlin and his friend. 

“So what’s your plan?” Will asks exasperatedly.

“A partnership,” Arthur replies, and watches with glee as Merlin’s eyebrows raise, and Will’s form a deep frown.

“What would you gain from a partnership with us?” Merlin asks at length. “And what exactly would be involved?”

Arthur leans forward, putting his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers in front of his mouth for a moment, regarding both Merlin and Will for a few long moments. Neither of them cracks, and Arthur allows himself the tiniest of smirks, and leans back in his chair again, resting his palms flat on his desk.

“We’ll set up a network that allows us to see what you’ve in stock, and when customers request the book from us, we’ll tell them they can head across the street to pick it up right away.” He turns his palms over. “In turn, you’ll send anyone who wants something you don’t carry but we do our way.”

“You realise we are a specialised shop, yeah?” Will says. “We rarely get customers who want something we don’t carry.”

Merlin nods along to what Will is saying. “What’s the catch? You wouldn’t propose this deal if there’s nothing for you to gain from it.” He narrows his eyes suspiciously. “You don’t expect us to become part of the Pendragon Books franchise, do you?”

Arthur shakes his head. “Although it would go well together – Pen _dragon_ Books, White _Dragon_ Fantasy  & Comic Books – I never thought you’d go for that, no.”

“Then what?” Merlin asks, and Arthur holds up a hand. 

“If you stopped interrupting, I’d be more than happy to get to the point,” he says, then clears his throat.

“I’m aware that we’re likely to send more customers to you than vice versa. I don’t think we’re going to lose that much business over it. While fantasy and comic books are a valuable market in the business, they’re by far not the only lucrative fiction genres out there. By supporting your business, Pendragon Books turns over a new leaf, and demonstrates that we are not what people think – a corporate bulldozer that flattens anything in their way – but rather a community-oriented business.”

Will snorts at that, and Arthur raises a questioning eyebrow.

“You can’t be serious,” Will argues. “Pendragon Books has been buying up independent businesses for decades, and whatever shop wouldn’t sell out soon had to close. The reputation is earned, Pendragon, not falsely accused.”

Arthur nods. “You’re right. I cannot deny that this has been the way things have gone in the past, but all of that is going to change. My father is retiring soon, and then I’ll be taking over the company. I intend to mend broken fences and rebuild bridges that my father burned. I want Pendragon Books to be part of the community, and we can only achieve that by working with the existing businesses, not against them.”

“So, what you’re looking for is endorsement? You want us to sing your praises and tell everyone how generous you are?” Will says, sounding even more disgusted than before. Merlin’s gone noticeably quiet though.

“You don’t have to endorse Pendragon Books,” Arthur says, shaking his head. “All I ask is that you don’t badmouth this particular branch, and maybe send the odd customer our way. You’ll have access to our stock as much as we’ll have access to yours, so you’ll always be able to check if the book your customer is asking for is available at our shop when it isn’t at yours. If it is, you can suggest that the customer goes across the street to pick it up right away, and if not, you’ll order it into your own shop just like you always would.”

He fixes Merlin with a look, speaking directly to him. “Time will prove that this shop hasn’t ruined your business, that we can peacefully coexist, and that we can cooperate. That’s all I’m proposing. Peaceful coexistence and occasional cooperation.”

Merlin keeps his eyes locked on Arthur’s, not even blinking. 

Eventually, he nods.

“We’ll think about it,” he says.

Arthur grins. “That’s all I ask for now.”

He hands Merlin a business card with the number for his work mobile. The move is calculated. If Merlin is going to put it into his phone, he won’t realise that Arthur and Prince Charming are the same person, since Arthur uses his personal phone to talk to Shopboy. But talking to Merlin as himself will open up the chance to get to know the man and be known by him for who he is.

Not that Arthur isn’t himself as Prince Charming, but Merlin doesn’t know they’re the same person, and right now, all Merlin sees in him is a snobbish prick with too much money and privilege.

After Merlin and Will have left – Will still frothing at the mouth, and Merlin obviously lost in thought – Arthur leans back in his chair and picks up his personal phone.

He mended his relationship with Shopboy as much as he could in the aftermath of their failed date. It’s been a month and a half, and neither of them has brought up the topic of meeting in person again, but at least they’re back to easy conversation via whatsapp.

Merlin Shopboy Emrys  
  
**Today**  
I’m finally off to have lunch. I’m guessing you’re already halfway through yours. What book are you reading today?  
12:25 pm (Light Check Mark )  


The reply comes a few minutes later. Arthur guesses that Merlin went all the way back to his shop first, and then had to get rid of Will before he could message back.

Merlin Shopboy Emrys  
  
**Today**  
I’m finally off to have lunch. I’m guessing you’re already halfway through yours. What book are you reading today?  
12:25 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
if only. just got back from a weird business meeting. going to grab something now. gonna try reading the latest naomi novik. ttyl  
12:32 pm  


Arthur sends Merlin another message to wish him fun with the book and to ask for a review once he’s done, and then he heads back out into the shop to see how opening day is going.

He hopes that Merlin’s thoughtfulness at the end of the meeting means good things for their businesses, and, maybe, even for their private lives.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Merlin is confused, to say the least. The meeting with Pendragon hadn’t gone at all how he expected. Heck, the fact that they had a business meeting in the first place was a surprise, not to mention the actual contents of that conversation.

Will hasn’t shut up about it since they left Pendragon’s office, and Merlin had to use his stern boss voice to send Will home just to get some peace and quiet.

He’s been fiddling with the business card for over an hour now. It’s a slow day at the shop and as much as he’d like to blame it on Pendragon Books, it’s also a Wednesday in the middle of the month when no new comic book issues come out or any exciting book releases are launched. Of course it’s a slow day. It would be just as boring at work even if Pendragon Books hadn’t stood just across the street.

Merlin sighs and finally grabs his phone to put in Pendragon’s number.

He hesitates only for a moment longer after hitting “save” and opens a new whatsapp chat.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
**Today**  
Your new shop is beautiful. The space has been used well. Anyone who knew the old cinema will appreciate that you kept its spirit alive.  
2:14 pm (Light Check Mark )  


He doesn’t know what else to say to Pendragon. He is thinking about the proposal, but the thing is that he really wants to accept. It sounds like a good deal, one that allows him to keep his shop alive on mostly his own terms. He doesn’t have to sell anything to Pendragon Books, and he wouldn’t have to get into a smear campaign or anything similarly disgusting just to keep his customers. Those kinds of things never ended well because bad-mouthing the competition is the fastest way to alienate customers.

And by agreeing to the partnership and opening up a line to check on Pendragon’s stock, Merlin really could prove to his customers how good their service is. They’d rather send their customers elsewhere than deprive them of the book they want. He can definitely work with that, and market it to his advantage, he thinks.

The only question that remains is what Pendragon gets out of this. Sure, he _said_ that he wants an amiable neighbourhood atmosphere and peaceful co-existence, but Merlin has no way of knowing if that’s true.

His phone buzzes with a new message and he’s surprised to see it’s from Pendragon. Merlin didn’t think he’d have time to check his messages, what with overseeing the opening of a new shop and all.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
Thank you, Merlin. I had a personal interest in keeping its integrity intact as much as possible, and I appreciate to hear that you think we did it justice.  
2:18 pm  


Huh. Merlin hadn’t expected that, but then, Merlin hadn’t known what to expect. It had seemed just as unlikely that Pendragon would give them an inch on the book market. To know that he was invested in making sure that the old cinema was kept alive in some way— Merlin wasn’t sure how he feels about that.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
Like I said, you did a good job. I was thinking earlier that someone must have loved the old cinema a lot to pay such affectionate homage to it.  
2:20 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
I did, yes. My mother took me there once a month when I was a child.  
2:21 pm  
A lot of good memories are associated with that place. I’m glad I was able to give it new life.  
2:21 pm  


Merlin swallows. He knows Pendragon’s – Arthur’s – mother died almost twenty years ago. Everyone in the book businesses knows the story, honestly. It’s just that Merlin hadn’t ever connected it with the fact that Ygraine Pendragon was Arthur’s mother, and that he had lost her when he was only a boy.

He clears his throat and carefully types out his next message.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
I’m sure she would have been proud to see you today.  
2:23 pm (Light Check Mark )  


There’s no immediate reply and Merlin convinces himself that it’s because Arthur is busy, and not that Merlin put his virtual foot in his virtual mouth and offended the man by presuming to know what his dead mother would feel.

Fuck.

He opens Prince Charming’s chat window instead of letting himself spiral down that hole of self-doubt and worry.

RealPrinceCharming (or not)  
  
**Today**  
am suffering from severe foot-in-mouth syndrome. send help.  
2:25 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  


Merlin had opted to add that little qualifier to Prince Charming’s contact in his phone after being stood up almost two months ago. They’ve had good talks since then, reverting back to their familiar banter and flirting after a couple of awkward, stilted days. That night had really shook Merlin though.

He wants to trust Prince Charming again, he really does, and the way things have been going, he thinks he’ll be able to eventually. But since that failed date, neither of them has even so much as hinted at trying to meet again, and Merlin’s glad. He’s not sure he’s ready.

RealPrinceCharming (or not)  
  
I’m sure you’ll be fine. The other person probably realises you’re an awkward dork who doesn’t know how to talk to people.  
2:26 pm  
(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
2:26 pm  


Merlin snorts, but before he can type out a reply (which would consist almost entirely of emojis), his phone buzzes with another message, this time from Arthur.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
Thank you, Merlin. I’d like to think so, too.  
2:27 pm  


Merlin heaves a sigh of relief. He’s interrupted yet again before he can form a response.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
I’d also like it if we could try being friends. We were off to a good start two months ago at the coffee shop.  
2:28 pm  


He chews on his lip thoughtfully, then switches back over to Prince Charming’s chat and procrastinates by sending him that string of emojis just like he intended.

It is true that Arthur and he had a great time that day, before Merlin found out who Arthur was. In fact, Merlin remembers distinctly that he felt almost like he’d been cheating on Prince Charming because he’d hit it off with Arthur so well.

Merlin groans unhappily and puts his forehead down on the counter, closing his eyes. His head snaps back up when the bell above the shop door rings out to announce a new customer entering.

“Welcome to White Dragon Books!” he calls cheerfully before he can even see who it is.

He spends a happy half hour recommending books to a middle-aged lady who wants to give her teenage son something that he’d like, even though she doesn’t know the first thing about fantasy novels.

(“He just goes on and on about elf kings and ninja fae princesses. I sometimes think he’s speaking an entirely different language!”)

After he’s made sure she’s got a good selection of novels that are published by a small, indie publishing house, so the chance of her son already knowing them is slim, he picks up his phone again.

Prince Charming has responded with his own string of emojis, which makes Merlin smile. Arthur has sent another message while Merlin was happily not thinking about the request he made earlier.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
You’re likely just busy, but if you don’t want to be friends, that’s fine. The business proposal stands regardless of whether you and I have a personal relationship.  
2:46 pm  


And that’s— Merlin hadn’t even considered that it might have a negative impact on Arthur’s offering from this morning if Merlin said no to being friends. Merlin had automatically assumed that Arthur wouldn’t go back on his word.

Merlin had trusted him. Without even thinking about it.

That makes the decision for him.

Arthur Pendragon  
  
Let’s try being friends.  
2:50 pm (Light Check Mark )  
Even if you have questionable taste in children’s books. (Winking Face )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
2:50 pm (Light Check Mark )  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my own Grindr profiles in Photoshop. After I was done, I realised that it probably would've been easier just to download the app and create "real" profiles, but since the majority of this process was spent looking for pictures of Bradley James' naked back, it really wouldn't have been much less of an effort XD
> 
> On which note: A big shoutout to the chatzy crew, and especially fifty_fifty, who spent a while helping me find decent pictures of Bradley without his shirt on and seen from the back. Unfortunately, while the man can't keep his shirt or tunic on a lot of the time he's on screen (also off screen but there are even fewer pics of that, much to my dismay), he prefers to show us his gorgeous barrel chest and thick stomach rather than his broad back and the dimples in the small of his back. It's not that I object to any of it in general, but I really would've liked a high-res, high quality screencap like we got from Colin's chest/stomach in The Living and the Dead.
> 
> Incidentally, credit for Shopboy's profile pic goes to [FarFarAwaySite](http://farfarawaysite.com), which always provide us with gorgeous shots and high res pics when they can get their hands on them. The credit for the pic used for Bradley will have to remain murky because I got it off of google image search. I can tell you that the model's name is Jason Shah and the pic was taken by Wong Sim.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin sends RealPrinceCharming a few pictures at some point. You can click these images to get a slightly larger view of what he sends (right click, open in new tab). More information about the images can be found in the end notes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you've turned of creator's style, you won't see the images.

Arthur’s been waiting for ten minutes with a coffee and pastry by the time Merlin finally shows up at the coffee shop. It’s their first lunch together as friends – or attempting to be friends, at least – and Arthur’s both excited and nervous. Merlin and he don’t have the best track record for conversations in person, and Arthur hopes that the streak will be broken by their declaration of truce last week.

Merlin sits down with his own coffee and a toasted sandwich, not at all looking nervous or wary. Arthur takes it as a good sign.

They talk about nothing for a while, sticking to small talk until they both feel less awkward and more relaxed with each other.

Finally, the conversation slows to a halt, and they each sip their coffee silently for a few moments.

“I wanted to apologise,” Arthur says at length. “For that time at the restaurant. I was unkind and a bully.”

Merlin winces visibly, and sets down his mug. “I should apologise, too. No matter what, I shouldn’t have said that about your father.”

“Oh, no, please,” Arthur says quickly, holding up a hand. “That was entirely justified. My father does usually see me as a cash register.” He smiles self-deprecatingly. “It’s not really a surprise that he’s very… profit-oriented, and I’m no exception to that attitude.”

Another wince from Merlin, and Arthur worries that Merlin is going to say something pitying. In the end, Merlin says nothing for several long moments, opting to take a few more sips from his mug instead.

“Regardless,” Merlin says eventually. “I’m sorry. I was upset, and some of the things you said hit a nerve, and I lashed out.”

“If it’s important to you, then I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me for the things I said as well?” Arthur offers tentatively, and receives a small smile in return.

“Of course. And… you were right anyway. I was on a blind date. The guy never showed.”

Merlin’s tone is much softer than Arthur had anticipated. Sure, Prince Charming and Shopboy have made up since that night, but Arthur’s surprised that there’s no hint of hurt in Merlin’s voice. It makes him wonder if Merlin’s less fond of Prince Charming than Arthur had hoped.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur says again. “I was a complete arse that night, but the guy who stood you up is an even bigger moron.”

Merlin’s eyes widen.

“Don’t look so surprised. You know fully well I find you attractive. We were flirting at this very table only a couple of months ago. Don’t tell me you already forgot about that,” Arthur teases with one of his most charming smiles. He’s rewarded with a faint blush on Merlin’s cheeks. It looks absolutely fetching.

“So,” Arthur says, leaning closer and lowering his voice to a conspiratorial tone. “Did you tell him to piss off and never bother you again?”

Merlin shakes his head, cheeks still pink. “We’re still in touch. Haven’t tried to meet again, though.”

Something in his voice makes Arthur hesitate. It almost sounds as if—

“You don’t want to try seeing him again?”

Merlin shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know. We get on really well, but… He said he didn’t show up because he got cold feet. What if that happened again, or if he showed up and didn’t like me? I don’t know if I want to risk that again. Last time was bad enough.”

Arthur’s breath catches. He’d known Merlin had been hurt badly by what Arthur had done, both in person and under the guise of Prince Charming. He hadn’t anticipated, however, that Merlin’s self-esteem had been rattled quite this badly by it.

“For what it’s worth,” he says, still leaning in and speaking quietly. “I don’t think anyone could see you and not consider themselves lucky to be on a date with you.”

The pink on Merlin’s perfectly formed cheekbones deepens again, and Arthur can’t help the pleased smile that steals across his face. He leans back in his chair and picks up his mug again.

“So, you’re still in contact with that bloke, but not sure you want to ever meet him?” he summarises.

Merlin nods silently, then shrugs “I do like talking to him. And his profile pic is really hot.”

Arthur raises a brow. He already knew Merlin appreciated the view, but hearing him admit it out loud is another thing altogether.

“Where did you meet this guy?” Arthur asks, despite knowing the answer. Merlin’s blush spreads to the tips of his ears and it makes Arthur wonder where else Merlin blushes. 

“You’ll laugh,” Merlin says, shaking his head. He takes a long drink from his mug, ostensibly to avoid replying.

“I won’t,” Arthur promises. He even crosses first his heart, then his fingers.

Merlin offers him another smile, albeit one that’s clearly lopsided. Not quite believing, but willing to make fun of himself if it comes down to that.

“ _Grindr_ ,” he says at last. “I met him on _Grindr_. And before you ask, no, we haven’t exchanged nudes of any kind. And no, I’m not telling you his handle. Or mine.”

Arthur smirks, and holds up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I won’t be cyberstalking you, don’t worry. But _Grindr_ isn’t the first place I’d think of to meet someone for… conversation.”

He waggles his eyebrows meaningfully, and is gratified when Merlin bursts into laughter.

“Nor would I,” Merlin admits, slightly out of breath. “But there was just something about him, you know? It’s almost like it was destiny.”

It makes Arthur’s stomach flutter pleasantly to hear Merlin say that. If that’s how he thinks about it – or thought about it, at least – then there really is hope for them.

Arthur drains his mug to hide his pleased smile.

“I hope it works out for you,” Arthur says, meaning every word.

Merlin’s smile is small, but undeniably happy. “So do I,” he admits.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Merlin Shopboy Emrys  
  
**Today**  
I know we said we wouldn’t share personal stuff but I thought maybe we should talk about some of it? I mean, we do want to get to know each other more, right?  
10:42 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
After almost five months (yes, I checked the date, don’t laugh), I think it’s time.  
10:43 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
I’ll start. I’m working in the family business. My dad’s still head of the company, but he’s retiring soon and then I’ll take over for him.  
10:43 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
that sounds nice  
10:45 am  
i’m a business owner too  
10:45 am  
small one though  
10:45 am  
and it’s sort of a family business  
10:45 am  
inherited it from my uncle  
10:45 am  
Good to know we’re in the same boat. (Winking Face )  
10:46 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
You never really said what you do in your free time.  
10:46 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
read, mostly. i own a bookshop so i read a lot so i can provide good service to my customers  
10:47 am  
all the other things i like doing you’d probably find embarrassing  
10:47 am  
Try me. What’s the worst that could happen?  
10:50 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
fair  
10:51 am  
you already stood me up once (Winking Face )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
10:51 am  
(Pensive Face ) I deserved that.10:52 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
not really. i already said i forgive you  
10:52 am  
and the thing i do is … nerdy, but i suppose i already lost that battle when i said i own a fantasy book shop  
10:52 am  
Didn’t say “fantasy” but now I’m really curious. (Smiling Face With Open Mouth )10:53 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
right  
10:53 am  
okay  
10:54 am  
have you ever seen pics of people who dress up as characters from movies or books? i do that sometimes, so i spend my free time sewing, or making props  
10:55 am  
Really? You do cosplay? What characters have you dressed up as?  
10:55 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
gandalf, once, as a joke  
10:56 am  
but usually i try sirius black in different outfits  
10:56 am  
and i also do a pretty good legolas even though blond isn’t really my colour  
10:56 am  
also, congratulations, you've outed yourself as a closet nerd  
10:56 am  
Eh, I don't mind that you know, now that I know you're one, too. Why is dressing up as Gandalf a joke though? He’s pretty badass.  
10:57 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat ) … if you knew my real name, you’d get it  
10:57 am  
Ooooh, is it Harry?  
10:58 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
…no  
10:58 am  
and before you ask, i'm not telling you  
10:58 am  
Fair enough. Don’t tell me. I want to maintain the mystery a while longer.  
10:59 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Can you share some pictures? Just of the costumes, not your face, of course.  
10:59 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
let me see. i can probably crop some  
11:00 am  
[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Reel/asktheboywholived_200x300.png)  
11:05 am  
my friend and i did a little photoshoot in a park last summer. i have a group i cosplay with so we sometimes get together and do stuff like that  
11:05 am  
[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Reel/the-alef_200x300.png)  
11:06 am  
same group, same park, different shoot (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
11:06 am  
[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Reel/nightsflyer129_200x300.png)  
11:07 am  
that one was taken during a convention last year  
11:07 am  
Those look amazing. I really hope I get to see you in character in person one day.  
11:08 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
…  
11:09 am  
you really don’t think it’s weird?  
11:09 am  
Why would I? It looks like you put a lot of thought and effort into this. I don’t know anyone who could create such beautiful costumes. And you do it all in your time off, for fun.  
11:10 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) i’m happy to hear that  
11:11 am  
Is that why your grindr profile pic is such a high quality shot and you’re wearing what looks like period clothing? I thought the trousers looked a bit unusual.  
11:11 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
… yes  
11:12 am  
nice catch about the trousers tho  
11:12 am  
I may have spent a lot of time looking at that picture. (Winking Face )  
11:13 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Winking Face ) thanks, i’m flattered  
11:13 am  


(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

_Infinity War_ has been in cinemas for a week, and Merlin has not yet seen it. He’d had plans to see it the day it came out, but then Will got sick and they couldn’t go together like they normally would. Merlin had promised not to watch it without him, but now it’s a week later, Will is still bedridden, and twitter and tumblr are full of spoilers. Merlin will be damned if he finds out about the tiniest plot twist because someone wasn’t able to tag their spoilers properly.

Merlin’s queuing for a ticket, regretting that he didn’t buy one online, and considering what snacks he should buy. Gummy bears are an obvious choice – quiet enough to eat lots of, and also sweet enough to satisfy the sugar craving – but he might also want a savoury snack and something to drink.

He’s still lost in thought when someone puts a hand on his shoulder, so it’s not all that surprising that Merlin jumps about a foot in the air.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Arthur says, sounding honestly contrite. “You didn’t respond when I said your name and I thought it’d be okay to touch. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Merlin’s clutching his chest, breathing hard. “‘S fine,” he wheezes. “Couldn’t decide what food I want. I get lost in thought sometimes.”

Then he frowns at Arthur and looks him up and down. Arthur’s dressed in… jeans (ripped, faded jeans at that!), a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looks good enough to eat in that outfit. The fact that his hair’s artfully mussed and styled to perfection isn’t lost on Merlin either.

“What are you doing here?” he asks eventually.

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Knitting a jumper. What do you think, _Mer_ lin?”

“I mean,” Merlin says emphatically. “What film are you going to see? Or did you just come out of one?” 

He looks around as if he could spot physical evidence of Arthur exiting one of the screens, but of course there’s none, and he wouldn’t be seeing it from the foyer anyway.

Arthur smirks at him as if he knows exactly what Merlin was thinking, and Merlin quickly puts on a frown.

“I’m going to see the new Marvel. My friends keep trying to talk about it and I always have to tell them to shut up so I can enjoy it without spoilers. It’s very annoying for everyone involved, so here I am.”

Merlin beams. “We can see it together! I’m here for the same reason!”

Arthur grins. “Then, by all means, let’s watch it together. What snacks have you been considering?”

Arthur neatly slides into the queue next to Merlin, and ends up paying for their tickets and their snacks by claiming that he doesn’t carry cash and doesn’t want to hold up the line by making them pay separately. Merlin’s not sure how he ended up in an excellent seat with all the snacks he could have ever wanted, sharing an armrest with Arthur Pendragon, but as soon as the movie starts, he doesn’t really care.

Turns out, Arthur laughs at all the right places, is appreciative of the combined stunningness of the cast, and knows enough about the Marvel cinematic universe to easily keep up with the plot and the worldbuilding.

Merlin’s sure he’s imagining the slight tingle in his stomach because it can’t be that he’s developing a crush on Arthur a couple of weeks into their friendship. No way.

Afterwards, they stick together to have dinner – Merlin’s a bottomless pit, and Arthur’s apparently impressed by that – and continue to talk about the movie long enough that it devolves into a discussion about the MCU as a whole.

Before Merlin knows what he’s doing, he’s invited Arthur for a movie marathon of epic proportions, to rewatch all released Marvel movies, and then go see _Infinity War_ again.

What’s surprising him even more than his own offer, though, is that Arthur agrees with the brightest smile Merlin’s ever seen. It’s kind of breathtaking.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

RealPrinceCharming (or not)  
  
**Today**  
I don’t know if I ever told you I have a sister, but I do.  
9:03 pm  
She’s two years older than me and we didn’t grow up together until I was already 10. She’s from my dad’s first marriage and lived with her mum until she died. We took her in when she was 12.  
9:04 pm  
We didn’t get along that well at first, but most siblings don’t at that age, right?  
9:05 pm  
But she was always behaving a little weird. Or at least, I thought it was weird when we were kids. She threw tantrums when things didn’t go exactly her way, and she was really fussy with what she wanted to eat or wear.  
9:06 pm  
In school, I mostly avoided her. It’s not like I liked her all that much to begin with, but she was always being so weird no matter what.  
9:06 pm  
One day, my friends made fun of her for always looking so pale. She’s got long, black hair, and back then, she had an unfortunate haircut, bangs and all. It made her look like that girl from The Ring.  
9:07 pm  
I laughed with my friends, and my sister didn’t really seem to understand why we were laughing, because she laughed as well. That only egged on my friends more, and the harder they laughed, the more she did.  
9:09 pm  
Another time, a few days later, they were laughing again, and she went from laughing with us to covering her ears with her forearms and rocking back and forth in her seat. She looked really upset, and eventually started moaning as if she were in pain.  
9:10 pm  
My friends kept laughing, and at first I did too. I thought she was putting on a show to play along, but she didn’t stop, and eventually I stopped laughing. I tried to get my friends to stop, too, but they only made fun of me. They said some really nasty things.  
9:11 pm  
The teacher took my sister out of the classroom, and my father came to pick her up, I think. When I got home later she was already there, reading in a corner as if nothing had happened.  
9:12 pm  
My father told me that day that she’s autistic and that noise or some sensations can upset her badly, and then things like what happened that day would happen. That it was my duty as her brother to look after her and make sure she was okay.  
9:13 pm  
He explained more what it meant to be autistic, and then I finally understood why he and everyone else was always bending over backwards to make sure my sister had everything she wanted, exactly the way she wanted.  
9:14 pm  
I’ll never forget how ashamed I felt when my dad said that I shouldn’t make fun of her. I know I said that I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known she was disabled, but my dad shook his head and gave me a stern look.  
9:15 pm  
I still remember exactly how he sounded when he said: “Even without knowing the reasons why, you had no right to do that, or to let your friends do that. She’s your sister, and even if she weren’t, I had hoped I’d raised you better than to be a common bully.”  
9:16 pm  
I didn’t talk to those boys in my class anymore, except when they made fun of her. I got into a bunch of fights when someone called her names or imitated her.  
9:17 pm  
There aren’t many photos from that time in which I don’t have a bruised face or scrapes on my arm. (Face With Head-Bandage )  
9:18 pm  
She’s a Math prodigy. Writes essays and solves problems some of the smartest people on the planet couldn’t solve. She’s amazing. I’d do anything for her, even if she weren’t the smartest person I know.  
9:19 pm  
Sorry for dumping all of this on you. I just wanted you to know, and I thought now might be a good time.  
9:20 pm  
i’m glad you told me. and i’m glad she’s okay. i never had any siblings, so i don’t know what it’s like, but i think you’re lucky you didn’t grow up alone  
9:21 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Thank you.  
9:20 pm  
to quote The Rock: you’re welcome (Winking Face )  
9:21 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) You really are something else, you know that?  
9:22 pm  
(Winking Face ) i know  
9:22 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
but now I’ve got to go to bed. early day tomorrow  
9:22 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
sleep tight and sweet dreams  
9:23 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
You too, Shopboy.  
9:24 pm  


(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Arthur wakes in the middle of the night. The television has turned itself off, probably a while ago, and the only light in the room comes from the lamp in Merlin’s kitchen. Merlin himself is draped half over Arthur, a fact that Arthur luckily realises before he does something silly like stretch and move away.

They settled down on the couch ages ago, only getting up in between films to use the bathroom, get more food and drinks, or put a new disc in the player. Arthur tries to remember which one they were watching last, but they’ve all sort of blended together. He thinks it might’ve been _Iron Man 2_ , which explains why they’ve both fallen asleep.

He looks down at where Merlin’s using his chest as a pillow. He’s got one hand curled into Arthur’s t-shirt, holding onto him as if to make sure he doesn’t go away and leave Merlin without something warm to lie on.

It’s— really nice to have him there, Arthur realises. Merlin’s a lot softer than he looks. Arthur would’ve expected him to be all angles and pointy bits, but while Merlin’s lean, he’s by no means gangly or sharp. He’s just right.

And not just physically. No one could deny that Merlin’s gorgeous – not with those cheekbones and that mouth, or that hair, and that voice. But he’s also funny, and nerdy, and earnest, and thoughtful, and kind. He makes Arthur want to be better, do better, in all aspects of his life. If only Arthur could be the person Merlin wants, he’d do anything.

Arthur’s heart skips a beat, and he knows in that moment that he’s in love with Merlin. He’d known he’d been falling for him for a long time. First for Shopboy and then for Merlin himself, and maybe they’ve only been friends for a couple of weeks, but they’ve been getting to know each other for the better part of half a year.

He’s told Merlin things about himself that he’s never told anyone else. None of his exes, none of his closest friends know as much about him as Merlin does. 

The only thing is, that Merlin doesn’t know that he knows these things about Arthur. He knows them about RealPrinceCharming, who, in Merlin’s mind, is still someone different from Arthur.

But maybe – maybe – the time will come soon when Arthur can lay it all out for Merlin, and show him that he’s one and the same person, and maybe – just maybe – Merlin will be okay with it.

If Arthur’s really lucky, Merlin might even reciprocate some of those feelings.

Carefully, he runs a hand along Merlin’s bare arm, feeling the goosebumps rise under his fingertips.

Maybe.

Accepting the fact that his back is going to kill him in the morning, Arthur closes his eyes again and falls back asleep. They weren’t going to finish the marathon in a day anyway, and this way, Arthur gets to have breakfast with Merlin and see what he’s like first thing in the morning.

He can’t wait.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Merlin Shopboy Emrys  
  
**Today**  
your dad really doesn’t know?  
3:12 pm  
Not even a little bit. I keep trying to tell him but he always changes the topic before I can get the words out.  
3:13 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Maybe he does know and just lives in denial. If I never get to tell him, then he can pretend it’s not true.  
3:14 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
that’s rough. my mum was really relaxed about it, and my uncles clapped me on the back and welcomed me to “the club”. extremely embarrassing, honestly.  
3:15 pm  
What’s the story, then? Did you just tell them?  
3:16 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
yep. just blurted it out over dinner once  
3:16 pm  
And how long have you known?  
3:17 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
a while. i came out to them when I was 17 but I’d known years before that. you know having crushes on all of my friends, not excluding any of the boys.  
3:18 pm  
had my first girlfriend when i was 14, and my first boyfriend with 17. that’s the reason i came out to my family. wanted to bring him over some time  
3:19 pm  
I only had one boyfriend, when I went to uni. My father never found out - at least to my knowledge. Maybe he knew and that’s why he never asked much about what I was doing and who my friends were. Any time I tried to bring it up… Well, I told you.  
3:20 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
that sucks. i’m sorry your dad’s like that  
3:21 pm  
but when you get married to a guy he’ll have to acknowledge it, right?  
3:21 pm  
You’re right. He’ll have to.  
3:22 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Smirking Face )  
3:22 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
How about it, Shopboy? Want to be Mr Prince Charming?  
3:22 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) thanks, but no thanks. i’m not marrying you so you can force your dad to let you out of the closet.  
3:23 pm  
Woe is me, have to stay locked in forever. Now I’ll have to find someone else to pity-marry me.  
3:24 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
if the rest of you looks as good as your back, i’m sure you’ll have no issues whatsoever  
3:24 pm  
From your lips to God’s ears. (Winking Face )  
3:25 pm (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  


(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

If there’s one thing Merlin knows, it’s that he doesn’t know what to feel anymore.

Prince Charming is… incredibly charming and likeable. Maybe even loveable. Merlin’s had a crush on him since a few days into when they first started chatting. Even after he’d been stood up, he’d still liked him. The apology that had come through had seemed earnest, and there’d been nothing since then to indicate that Prince Charming wasn’t a hundred percent serious about wanting to get to know Merlin.

So, Merlin’s pretty sure that his big crush on the man has only deepened over the last months.

But then there’s also Arthur, who’s gone from hot flirt to evil antagonist to unlikely friend to… incredibly attractive person with whom Merlin loves to spend time.

In fact, Merlin’s spend more of his free time with Arthur than with Will recently – a fact that hasn’t escaped Will either. As predicted, Will has been more than miffed, and not just because he’s jealous. He still thinks Merlin’s selling out for going along with Arthur’s concept of a sort-of silent partnership between their shops.

(That’s been going well, by the way, not that Will would ever acknowledge that. They haven’t lost any customers, and in fact have gained a couple of regulars, all of them referrals from Pendragon Books.)

Having Arthur as a friend is both strange and entirely normal. Merlin wouldn’t have ever expected to be friends with someone so obviously rich and posh. He’s got experience with extremely good looking friends, and even has high standards for what he considers truly handsome – a standard set by his friend Gwaine from school, who’s since then gone into modelling; and his friend Lancelot from uni, who’s not doing anything with his good looks but who’s been making everyone swoon over him since probably ever.

The thing is, though, that Arthur is out-of-this-world beautiful and easily trumps both of them. The hair alone makes Merlin think of sunshine or spun gold, and then there are the blue eyes, and that lovely Roman nose, and not to forget the way the entire world lights up when the man smiles or, God forbid, laughs one of his belly laughs.

When Arthur turns around to show off the breadth of his shoulders and his back, and the way his arse looks perfect and round in slacks or one of those faded jeans he prefers to wear outside of work, Merlin is truly having a hard time concentrating on not ogling Arthur too much.

Merlin gets hot under the collar just thinking about Arthur, worsened by the fact that he gets to observe him on a near daily basis now. Maybe he wouldn’t even be impressed by his physical appearance – magnificent as it is – if he didn’t also know by now that Arthur is a good man. Arthur obviously loved his mother and misses her every day, something Merlin relates to easily because that’s how he feels about his dad, too.

Arthur also obviously cares about what he can do with his privilege, because he supports several charities from what he’s mentioned off-handedly in conversation. Things like: “I can’t make dinner tomorrow, I’ve got a gala for breast cancer awareness to attend.” Or: “So sorry to cancel on you short-notice, but I just saw they’re doing a charity run for books for poor children and I really want to participate.”

Merlin’s convinced the only reason Arthur even specifically mentions doing things for charity is because he wants to make sure Merlin knows why he’s saying no to a meet-up or cancelling plans on short notice.

It’s almost like he remembers the thing Merlin once said about how it made him feel when Prince Charming stood him up, and Arthur wants to make sure Merlin never feels that way about him.

Thinking like that that makes his heart beat faster and his breath come shorter. 

Thinking like that implies that Arthur cares about Merlin a lot.

Thinking like that reminds Merlin that he also cares about Arthur a whole of a lot.

And yet…

He also cares a whole of a lot about Prince Charming.

Merlin groans, and lets his head fall forward onto the counter. It’s the middle of a slow Thursday, and Merlin’s alone at the shop. Arthur’s supposed to stop by with lunch later, and Merlin’s been feeling restless all morning. He’s tried redoing the window display – he’s been stealing ideas from Pendragon Books and improving on them, much to Arthur’s delight – but ended up resetting it to what it was because he lacks the concentration to do it properly.

He grabs his phone from where he left it in the backroom, and pulls up his chat with Prince Charming.

RealPrinceCharming (or not)  
  
**Today**  
i’ve given it a lot of thought, and I think we should meet again  
10:16 am (Light Check Mark )  
if you want  
10:16 am (Light Check Mark )  


He swallows, and puts his phone down on the counter, then forces himself to walk away and do something else for a couple of minutes instead of waiting for Prince Charming’s reply.

Merlin’s not sure what he feels for him, or for Arthur, but he’s sure that if he could only meet him once, he’d know which one of them he actually wants.

It might be shallow – Merlin _knows_ it’s shallow – but he wants to make sure that there’s the same kind of instant attraction in person with Prince Charming, as there was with Arthur. Because if there is, then he’s pretty sure he knows which one of them he’d pick.

Of course there’s a small voice at the back of his mind that brings up the possibility that they’re one and the same person, but Merlin tries to squash that hope down every time it rears its head.

Just because they’re probably the same physical type, and sometimes sound a lot alike – as much as you can tell through texting – doesn’t mean they’re the same person. Even if there are other similarities, like both of them working for their father in the family business and playing football on the weekends. Or that both of them lost their mum when they were boys.

Merlin shakes his head and ignores the voice. He would’ve noticed by now if they really were the same person.

And if they were, then Merlin’s not sure what to make of the fact that Prince Charming stood him up, but Arthur appeared to tease him about it.

It could possibly mean that neither of them is sincere about Merlin, and that both of them are playing a cruel prank on him.

So no, they can’t be the same person.

Merlin hears his phone vibrate on the counter, and he almost trips over a display to get to it.

RealPrinceCharming (or not)  
  
i’ve given it a lot of thought, and I think we should meet again  
10:16 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
if you want  
10:16 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
I do want. I was hoping you’d ask soon. What do you say to a stroll in the park?  
10:28 am  


Merlin’s heart beats hard enough to pop right out of his chest.

RealPrinceCharming (or not)  
  
I do want. I was hoping you’d ask soon. What do you say to a stroll in the park?  
10:28 am  
sounds good. which park did you have in mind?  
10:30 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Regent’s Park? I like the roses. (Winking Face )(Rose )  
10:30 am  
is that where you want to meet? in the rose garden?  
10:31 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Yes. By the entrance to the garden, just off the Inner Circle? You know the one?  
10:31 am  
yeah i know  
10:32 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
Wait for me in front of the circular flower bed in the middle of the rose garden, facing that entrance. I’ll find you there.  
10:33 am  
very particular (Winking Face )  
10:33 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
What can I say? I’m a romantic and I want it to be perfect. I screwed up my first chance at a first date with you, I’m not doing that again.  
10:34 am  
How about this Sunday, around three in the afternoon?  
10:37 am  
what if it rains?  
10:38 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  
This is London. Of course it’ll rain, but that doesn’t stop us from going outside, else we'd never go anywhere. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
10:39 am  
I’ll bring an umbrella big enough for two. (Umbrella With Rain Drops )(Two Men Holding Hands )  
10:39 am  
alright, deal  
10:40 am (Light Check Mark )(Light Check Mark )  


Merlin grins to himself as he puts the phone back down. The butterflies in his stomach have taken off, and he’s suddenly filled with more restless energy than before, but this time he feels inspired enough to try the window display again. If his display ends up being a little heavy on the romance novel fantasy literature with a healthy dose of queer fantasy romance thrown in, so what?

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

Unexpectedly, Sunday turns out to be bright and sunny with a blue sky, with a lot of people swarming into the parks in the afternoon.

The roses are in full bloom, showing their bright colours and entrancing everyone with their heady scent.

Merlin’s too nervous to stand and watch the entrance for a sign of Prince Charming, so he opts for crouching down in front of the circular flower bed to take a closer look and maybe snap a few pictures with his camera. He’s not really a hobby photographer, or an artist, but he likes to experiment from time to time.

It works well enough, and he completely loses himself in it for a while, almost forgetting why he’s at the park in the first place.

He’d spent the rest of the week agonising over his decision to meet Prince Charming. Arthur didn’t show any sign of recognition when Merlin told him that he’s going to meet the man he met on _Grindr_ , but not where or when. He doesn’t need Arthur crashing another date, and if Merlin gets stood up again, he’d rather not have Arthur there as a witness. Again.

Merlin stands and stretches before scrolling through the pictures he’s taken. He has to squint quite a bit because of the sun, and he berates himself for not bringing sunglasses.

Then, suddenly, everything goes dark as a pair of hands settles over his eyes.

Merlin inhales sharply and doesn’t dare move. Neither of them speaks but the longer Merlin stands there, the more ridiculous he feels for not saying anything.

Slowly, he reaches up to tuck the hands away from his eyes, and then turns to look at his Prince Charming—

—only to find Arthur?

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asks, voice not quite sounding like his own. 

Arthur cocks his head to one side and gives Merlin a non-committal look.

“Guess,” he says.

Merlin furrows his brow.

“I don’t know, but look, I don’t have time right now, okay? I’m waiting for my date.” He can feel his cheeks grow hot as he admits to it – which is silly because Arthur already knows Merlin’s meeting a man he met on _Grindr_.

Arthur hums thoughtfully. “He must be a real Prince Charming if you’re blushing like that.”

Merlin’s heart drops into his stomach, and he takes a shaky step backwards, almost toppling into the flower bed.

“What?” he asks.

In return, Arthur’s smile widens even as Merlin starts to shake his head.

“Did you read my messages?” Merlin asks. “That’s my _privacy_ , Arthur! I thought we were friends!”

Arthur’s smile drops and he reaches for Merlin, grabbing hold of his arm. 

“No, Merlin, no. _I’m_ Prince Charming. You’re waiting for me,” Arthur says, and even though Merlin hears the words – understands them – he doesn’t want to believe them.

“You can’t be,” Merlin says. “He stood me up that night, and then you came in and were a right arse. You can’t be the same person.” 

Arthur’s face has gone rather pale and his expression is pained.

“I am, and I did all of that. I’ll explain everything, I promise. I’m so sorry for what I did, and that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Arthur runs his free hand through his hair, tousling it more and making him look even more handsome. Merlin wishes his heart wouldn’t beat quite so fast.

“Have you known all this time?” Merlin aks, his voice much colder than he thought he could ever sound. Arthur must notice, too, because he flinches and lets go of Merlin’s arm.

“I didn’t,” he says. “I found out the night when I stood you up. That’s _why_ I stood you up. I freaked out and went back home.”

“Then why did you come back?” Merlin spits. “Why come in and make fun of me?”

“I wanted to tell you the truth,” Arthur says, but Merlin snorts in disbelief. “I really did!” he insists. “But you looked so angry and disappointed and I knew that if I told you right then you’d never speak to me again. I didn’t want that.”

“Then what did you want, Arthur?” Merlin asks, steel in his voice.

“I wanted a second chance. I wanted us to get to know each other. I—” 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, a gesture Merlin’s only seen a few times on Arthur. It’s gratifying to know that Arthur feels as off-balance as Merlin right now.

“You what?” Merlin says, and he’s not sure if it’s the signs of insecurity in Arthur, or his own silly hope, but his voice sounds gentler now, even to his own ears.

“I really liked Shopboy a lot already, and I wanted to know if the fantasy held up to the real thing,” he admits quietly.

“So you decided to trick me? To lie to me?” Merlin asks without anger. There’s still hurt bubbling inside his stomach and he’s still not sure if he can forgive Arthur for this. It all feels too much like a cruel prank at his expense, but from what Merlin’s learned over the last couple of months, that’s neither like Arthur nor Prince Charming.

“Everything I said to you online and in person is true. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I was afraid you’d never speak to me again. I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Then why tell me now? Why not just stand me up as Prince Charming again and then console me as you?” Merlin crosses his arms in front of his chest. He thinks he knows the answer, but he needs Arthur to confirm it.

“What would be the point? You’d find out sooner or later. For a real chance with you, I couldn’t keep lying. And I couldn’t hide my sister from you, not if we were ever going to last. She’s too important to me and too big a part of my life. Not mentioning her until now has been difficult enough, and I don’t want to keep secrets anymore.”

He reaches for Merlin again, and Merlin doesn’t resist when Arthur pulls him into a hug. He even loosens his arms but doesn’t hug back yet.

“I’m sorry I lied. I understand if you don’t want to date me, but can we please stay friends? I don’t want to lose you over my own stupidity.” Arthur says quietly against Merlin’s ear.

Merlin holds out for a few more seconds, but then he finally wraps his arms around Arthur in return and leans his head against Arthur’s shoulder.

“I wanted it to be you,” he admits. “I wanted it to be you so badly, but I was scared what that would mean.”

“I’m sorry I lied,” Arthur repeats, and tightens his hold on Merlin. “I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“Damn right you won’t,” Merlin agrees, squeezing Arthur tight for a moment before pulling back far enough so he can look at his face.

“Is this why you didn’t put any fantasy novels in your shop? To seduce me?” He’s only half-seriously asking, but he realises as he says it that he really wants to know.

“Not entirely,” Arthur admits sheepishly. “It played a part, but it was also the right thing to do. Your shop’s been around much longer than mine, and I’d feel terrible for putting you out of business when I had the power to do something about it.”

Merlin chews on that for a few seconds and finally nods.

“Okay,” he says, and risks a small smile. “That’s acceptable.”

Arthur returns the smile, and then leans forward, brushing their noses together.

“Am I forgiven for lying?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” Merlin says, exhaling shakily. “I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Arthur says, sounding incredibly earnest.

“You’re welcome,” Merlin says, equally earnest at first before breaking into a helpless smile. They’re still only centimetres apart, noses brushing gently, Arthur’s arms around Merlin’s waist.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks what feels like ages later. His eyes slipped shut a while ago, better to enjoy the sensation of Arthur’s skin against his, the warm ghost of Arthur’s breath on his cheek, and the sense of security awarded by Arthur’s arms holding him close.

“Hm?” Arthur hums, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s.

Merlin licks his lips. “Is it alright if I kiss you soon?”

“Yes,” Arthur says, and even with his eyes closed, Merlin can hear the smile in Arthur’s reply.

Merlin doesn’t even open his eyes, just leans forward and finds Arthur’s mouth with his, touching their lips together softly for the very first time, and _oh_ — 

If Merlin had had any doubts about this, Arthur’s kiss would’ve easily eradicated them all.

Kissing Arthur feels just right. It feels like Merlin can do anything, _they_ can do anything as long as they’re together.

Arthur’s lips are soft and warm, a little dry, too, but Merlin doesn’t mind. He opens for Arthur, and Arthur immediately takes his cue to deepen the kiss.

They probably would’ve kept kissing if someone hadn’t cleared their throat rather pointedly right next to them.

When they break apart, Merlin feels lightheaded – and not for a lack of oxygen – and absolutely giddy with joy.

“Come on,” he says, and takes Arthur’s hand. “Let’s take a walk, and then you can tell me all about how you fell in love with me right after seeing my pasty Welsh boy stomach.”

As Arthur throws his head back and laughs, Merlin thinks that this is probably how people in romance novels feel when they finally get their happy ending. 

Only, he gets more than just a happy ending. For them, it’s just the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following epilogue is mostly self-indulgent and responsible for the high rating of this fic. It also ties up some "loose" ends, although I believe that you don't need to read it to be happy with the conclusion of the fic. If you do want to read it but avoid the smut - they're only getting it on at the end of the epilogue, so you're good to read on until almost the end.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The cosplay images were used with permission! If you click them, you'll see a slightly bigger version/fuller version of what Merlin sent Arthur.
> 
>   * Sirius Black was cosplayed by [asktheboywholived aka TTBret](http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com), who graciously allowed me to use the picture. The picture was taken by Elizabeth Haun. The set with more shots from this photoshoot, including the one I used, can be found[ here on tumblr](http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/152524047082/ooc-photoshoot-by-elizabeth-haun-bellatrix). (Also go and check out this tumblr because TTBret is seriously gorgeous and probably one my fave Sirius Black cosplayers now.)
>   * Legolas was cosplayed by [the-alef](https://the-alef.deviantart.com), who also gave me personal permission to use the picture for this fic. The title of the original cosplay photo is "Emerald [Legolas Cosplay]" and it can be found [here on deviantart](https://the-alef.deviantart.com/art/Emerald-Legolas-cosplay-585811539) or [here on tumblr](http://alef-art.tumblr.com/post/137748722218/he-was-tall-as-a-young-tree-lithe-immensely).
>   * Lastly, the picture of the Gandalf cosplay (cosplayer unknown) was taken by [nightflyer129](https://nightsflyer129.deviantart.com) at MCM London Comic Con 28/05/2016. They licensed this picture under the [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) license for fair use. The title of the original cosplay photo is "Gandalf the Grey Cosplay", and it can be found [here on deviantart](https://nightsflyer129.deviantart.com/art/Gandalf-the-Grey-Cosplay-612761228).
> 



	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely self-indulgent, like I said. Also less linear in its timeline, but I'm sure you'll catch on quickly enough. If you want to stop before the smut, check the end notes for more information on when it begins.

If Merlin had realised how much work getting married actually involved, he might’ve just eloped.

Instead, he’s agonising over the seating chart, trying to figure out if it’s a good idea to seat Uncle Gaius and Uncle Killian so close to Arthur’s father, or if he shouldn’t maybe take them over to an entirely different table instead.

Gaius is perfectly able of being polite to people he doesn’t like, but Killian basically spits fire whenever Merlin so much as mentions Uther anywhere in earshot.

He sighs, and sticks the pins labelled _U. Gaius_ and _U. Killian_ in the  ‘to be determined’ column on his board.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“Merlin?”

“Hm?” Merlin hums noncommittally. He’s busy reading the latest instalment in the _Rivers of London_ series and only half-listening to Arthur.

“You know you’re the Elf to my Dwarf, right?”

“Mhm,” he grunts affirmatively. Peter’s about to make a big mistake and probably blow something up – as per usual – and Merlin doesn’t want to miss it.

“And the Lionheart to my King.”

“Mh,” Merlin grunts again, a bit impatient now because Arthur either needs to make his point or let him read in peace.

“Then you agree that we should seal the deal officially and forever?”

“Sure,” he says distractedly while his suspicion of Peter’s pyro-tendencies have been confirmed. He grins at the book and shakes his head fondly. Never change, Peter. Never change.

“Excellent. I’ll call round my father’s house tomorrow to pick up my mother’s ring.”

“‘Kay,” Merlin says, intent on finding out what Nightingale will think of Peter’s antics – when what Arthur said finally penetrates his brain.

“Wait, what?” he says, looking up from his book to Arthur.

Arthur’s curled up on the other end of the couch, his own book in his lap and his phone in his hands. Reading together on a Sunday afternoon, their legs tangled on the couch, each sunken deep into the fictional world of their choice is one of Merlin’s favourite rituals, and has been since they sort of fell into it a couple of weeks after they got together.

“Hm?”

It’s Arthur’s turn to hum distractedly while he keeps his eyes on the screen of his phone, quickly typing something.

“What did you just say?” Merlin asks more clearly, and to make sure Arthur pays him proper attention, gently kicks him in the shin.

“Hey!” Arthur says indignantly, but at least he looks up from his phone and at Merlin, so Merlin counts it as a win.

“What,” Merlin repeats slowly, “did you just _say_?”

“I said I’ll get my mother’s ring tomorrow. Father doesn’t like visitors on Sundays, but we really ought to get the proper ring for our engagement,” Arthur explains, rubbing at his shin as if Merlin had actually hurt him.

“Our engagement,” Merlin says flatly.

“Yes,” Arthur says in a tone that conveys that he thinks Merlin’s being difficult on purpose.

“What engagement, Arthur?” Merlin asks as patiently as he can.

“Ours,” Arthur says, exasperation now clear in his voice. “I literally just said that.”

“No,” Merlin insists. “You didn’t. For an engagement, there needs to be a proposal. I don’t remember proposing, and I’m sure I’d remember if you proposed.”

“But I just did!” Arthur exclaims. “And you agreed!”

“I did _what_?” Merlin squawks.

“I said ‘Don’t you agree we should make it official and be together forever?’ and you said ‘Sure.’” Arthur says, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest.

Merlin’s mouth drops open.

“That was you proposing? I wasn’t even properly listening! You know better than to ask me important things while I’m reading!” Merlin huffs, gesturing wildly.

Arthur at least looks slightly sheepish then.

“And how is that a proper proposal anyway? There was no romance whatsoever.” Merlin doesn’t usually pout – Arthur’s much better at it than him, honestly – but he feels justified in doing it now.

“I was romantic!” Arthur argues vehemently. “I said that you’re the Elf to my Dwarf, and the Lionheart to my King.”

“While I was reading,” Merlin says through gritted teeth. “It doesn’t count when I’m not actually paying attention.”

Arthur’s face falls. “So, you don’t want to marry me?”

Merlin’s anger suddenly vanishes, and he slumps back into the couch cushions.

“No, I do,” he says quietly, picking at a loose thread in the afghan on his lap. “I just wanted it to be special when you ask. Or when I do.” He shrugs.

He doesn’t look up until Arthur takes the book out of his lap (placing a bookmark so Merlin will find his place later) and pulls him on top of Arthur, better to kiss him and hold him close. Merlin doesn’t even squirm and try to get free like he normally does, just lets Arthur manoeuvre him however he likes for a change.

“You already know I love you,” Arthur says, brushing a gentle kiss against Merlin’s lips. “And I know you love me.”

Merlin doesn’t say anything in response. Arthur hasn’t said anything untrue so far.

“We’ve been together for over a year and known each other for even longer,” Arthur goes on, running a hand down Merlin’s back, making him shiver with pleasure.

“Everything about us – the way we met, the way we are, what we do, and the mere fact that we have each other – is already special to me.” Arthur rubs his nose against Merlin, reminding him of that bright spring day last year when they kissed for the first time.

“We don’t need grand, over-the-top gestures or sickly sweet, romantic overtures to show how much we mean to each other. And I, for one, can’t think of a better way to agree to marry you, than on a lovely Sunday afternoon when we’re both comfortable, and relaxed, and doing what we like best. Well, maybe second best.”

He grins at Merlin, and Merlin can’t help but smile back, albeit a bit wobbly.

“You still can’t talk to me about important things when I’m reading,” Merlin says stubbornly. “You know I don’t really pay attention to anything outside a book once I’m in it.”

Arthur smirks. “So, what you’re saying is, I should’ve kicked you just like you did me?”

Merlin nods emphatically. “Exactly. Next time, ask me to marry me after you kicked me enough to get my attention.”

Laughter bursts out of Arthur, and thank God they bought the really wide couch, because otherwise Arthur rolling them over would’ve landed them on the floor. Instead, he’s now got Merlin pinned under him, and Merlin doesn’t object one bit.

“Duly noted,” Arthur says, still smiling happily, and then leans down to kiss Merlin.

Merlin absolutely doesn’t mind in the slightest.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“Wait, so you’re dating Arthur Pendragon now?” Will asks incredulously.

“Yes,” Merlin says, feeling sheepish. He knew Will would have kittens if – when – he found out, but there was no point in hiding it any longer. He and Arthur have been together for half a month already, and sooner or later, Will would find out.

“That’s genius!” Will says excitedly.

Merlin frowns. “What?”

“You’re a genius!” Will repeats. “Seduce him, distract him from work until he tanks his business, and then we’re rid of Pendragon Books across the street! I admire your dedication, Merlin. I don’t think I could sleep with the enemy even for a noble cause such as this.”

Will pulls him into a tight hug. “Record all your encounters, and if he tries anything icky, you can blackmail him at least.”

“Will!” Merlin gasps, and pushes him away. “I’m not with Arthur to blackmail or distract him. I really like him!”

“That can’t be right,” Will says, nose wrinkled. “I mean, I know you’ve been trying to be neighbourly and whatnot, but I figured you’re just maintaining the facade so he can’t go around claiming we’re bad losers or whatever.”

Merlin slaps a hand against his forehead. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you. I’ve been meeting him for meals and to hang out for ages, and you honestly think I’m just _pretending_ to be his friend?”

“Yeah?” Will says, although he sounds uncertain now.

“No, Will,” Merlin says. “He was my online boyfriend but I didn’t know it was him then. And then we became friends for real, and now he’s not my online boyfriend but my actual boyfriend. Get it?”

“No,” Will says, shaking his head and looking even more confused than before. “I thought your online boyfriend stood you up and you dumped him.”

Merlin feels his cheeks grow warm.

“He did, but I didn’t dump him. We stayed in touch, and then Arthur and I started talking in real life too, and I wasn’t sure which one I liked more, but now I do, but it doesn’t matter because they’re the same person anyway.”

This explanation clearly does nothing to clear things up for Will, and Merlin sighs.

“Look, just… Arthur and I are a couple, okay? I’ve known him anonymously for months, and I’ve been getting to know him as him for a while as well, and I really, really like him. Can you _try_ to be civil towards him, please? For me?”

Will’s silent for almost a minute, but finally he sighs heavily. “I guess I’ll try,” he says, which is as good as a promise.

This time, Merlin pulls him in for a hug. “Thanks, Will.”

Will pats him awkwardly on the back, and then pulls away. “No problem, Merlin. If you really like him, he can’t be that terrible, I suppose.”

Merlin beams at him. “He really isn’t. I think you’d actually like him if you have him a cha—”

Will holds up a hand, stopping Merlin mid-sentence. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, yeah? I’ll start by being polite.”

“Of course.” Merlin nods encouragingly.

Will turns to head into their back room, possibly to unpack a delivery while pretending not to hide and process what he just learned. Merlin’s okay with that. Will accepted it without a much smaller tantrum than expected, and Merlin’s more than happy to give him some space to mull it over.

It’s a while later when Will bursts back out of the room, startling Merlin who’s in the middle of writing out some personal book reviews for the customers to check on the notice board.

“You swiped right on Arthur Pendragon!” Will shouts, pointing one finger at Merlin, and making a swiping motion with the other hand.

Merlin’s cheeks grow hot.

“That’s not how _Grindr_ works!” he protests, but realises that that admission is even worse.

As expected, Will’s face turns gleeful.

“If you two ever get married, I am _so_ going to put that in my speech. Tell me right now what your usernames are, and you had better have deleted your profiles yet because if they’re gone before I can screenshot them for the slideshow, I’ll never forgive you.”

He disappears back into the office, probably to sign up for _Grindr_ and find Merlin’s profile. Merlin figures that more enthusiastic support than Will planning his best man speech cannot be expected from anyone.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“I can’t believe you actually let him tell our guests how we met,” Arthur groans while he and Merlin slowly sway together on the dance floor.

Merlin shrugs. “He’s my best mate. And I figured it would get him to like you. Which, by the way, I was right.”

“But my _father_ didn’t need to know. He even asked your mother what _Grindr_ even is. And she _told_ him!”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Merlin says, affecting a soothing tone that doesn’t fool Arthur for one second.

To be fair, his father has been surprisingly calm about all of it. Not just the _Grindr_ thing, but the whole part where Arthur eventually told him that he’s bi and would like to introduce him to his boyfriend.

And again when Arthur announced that said boyfriend was now his fiancé.

Arthur had always predicted that his father would disinherit him, or threaten all kinds of unspeakable punishments if Arthur ever dared to do anything that wasn’t exactly what his father had planned for him.

This quiet acceptance was… not entirely unprecedented but at least unexpected.

“I thought I’d made it rather clear that I love my children any way they are,” his father had said, eyebrows raised, when Arthur had asked him one night after a more than pleasant family dinner with Merlin. Merlin had got to meet Morgana that night, and they’d taken to each other right away. Arthur had maybe drunk a little more than he normally would have, but he was only just tipsy, not drunk yet.

That’s probably why he’d found the courage to ask his father why Merlin’s presence, his role in Arthur’s life, wasn’t causing any kind of problems, though.

“Merlin seems like an agreeable young man. Good sense for business, from what I’ve read, and he’s clearly devoted to you,” Uther had said.

“I’m devoted to him as well,” Arthur had replied, to which Uther had nodded with a look of approval on his face.

“I didn’t expect anything less from you. We Pendragons don’t do anything by half.”

Arthur had been so stunned that he’d actually gone and hugged his father.

“Thank you, father.”

Uther’s arms came up around Arthur’s shoulders, and he squeezed him once.

“It’s my mistake for not telling you more often how proud I am of the man you’ve become,” Uther said, and Arthur had a hard time blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

He pulled back a moment later, clearing his throat noisily.

“I best find Merlin and let him take me home,” Arthur had said, his voice sounding a little rougher than before. Uther had the grace not to mention it when he’d said goodbye.

(Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books ) (Books )

“What should I do with you tonight?” Arthur murmurs against Merlin’s earlobe.

Merlin’s pinned under Arthur – where he likes to be the most, truth be told – and they both got rid of almost all of their clothes at some point.

The party’s probably still in full swing downstairs, but Arthur had made their excuses to anyone that mattered, and dragged Merlin away to their hotel room not too long ago.

“What would you like to do?” Merlin asks, tilting his head sideways so Arthur has better access to his neck. It’s lucky that it’s one of Merlin’s most erogenous zones, and Arthur has such a thing for Merlin’s neck.

“I can’t decide,” Arthur says, just as quietly. “That’s the problem.”

Merlin’s breath hitches when Arthur graces his teeth over sensitive skin.

“That’s a new problem,” Merlin says once he trusts himself not to just moan in response.

“Mhm,” Arthur hums. He spends some more time nibbling on Merlin’s earlobe and rubbing his stubble over his neck, making Merlin shiver and squirm in response.

“The thing is, I remember what you said about wanting things to be special,” Arthur says eventually. “And I want to make tonight especially special for you. For us.”

“It’s always special,” Merlin says – well, gasps, considering that Arthur just nipped on his skin rather sharply.

“Even more special,” Arthur amends. “It’s our wedding night, it should be memorable.”

“It _is_ ,” Merlin insists. To be quite honest, Arthur could just keep doing this, and maybe let Merlin grind up against him for a bit, and Merlin would be more than happy to come that way. But he supposes he knows what Arthur means.

He turns his head and waits until Arthur catches on and kisses him deeply.

“You remember our first time together?” Merlin asks once he breaks away from the kiss.

“Of course I do,” Arthur says, almost sounding offended at the mere suggestion that he might not. It makes Merlin smile.

He just keeps smiling at Arthur, widening his eyes meaningfully, and maybe nodding once or twice, until Arthur finally catches on. The sly grin Merlin receives in return sends pleasant shivers down his spine.

“An excellent suggestion,” Arthur praises, and then kisses Merlin once more before moving off of him.

They’re both hard in their pants, wet spots prominent despite the dark navy fabric. Picking matching underwear had been Merlin’s idea, and picking navy boxer briefs for their something new and blue had been Arthur’s. Merlin thinks – not for the first time – that he married the perfect man.

Merlin pushes his briefs down, now, and settles in on his side while watching Arthur strip out of his own pair of pants. Despite seeing him do this countless times over the last eighteen months, Merlin suspects he’ll never get tired of watching Arthur get or be naked.

There’s a lot of gorgeous golden skin to admire, thick, muscly thighs, and an equally thick and muscular stomach. Arthur’s chest is broad and solid, with a smattering of dark blond hair in a perfectly lovely diamond shape covering his pecs, and leading down in a thin trail to his pubic hair.

(Arthur had waxed his chest exactly once while they’ve been together, for a holiday at the beach. Merlin had been honestly appalled by the lack of hair on his chest, and refused to go near Arthur for two days. He’d apologised eventually, and said that Arthur could of course wax his chest if he wanted, and that he’d get used to it, but that he really preferred Arthur au naturel. Arthur had never waxed again, thank God.)

The view from behind is equally spectacular, which Merlin has known from the start since it’s the first he’s ever seen of Arthur: A broad back and the top of a truly amazing arse.

Arthur lets him look for a moment once he’s naked and then climbs onto the bed behind Merlin, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him close while he grabs onto Merlin’s hip with his free hand.

“This what you had in mind?” Arthur asks quietly, lips brushing against Merlin’s neck – one of the reasons why Merlin likes this position so much.

“You know it is,” Merlin says, smiling all the while.

They can’t kiss in this position, but Merlin doesn’t mind. He’s still close to Arthur, can feel him pressed up close from head to toe, and knows that Arthur can feel his heartbeat against the palm of his hand where it’s splayed against Merlin’s chest.

“Is the lube still hidden under your pillow?” Arthur asks. Merlin reaches for it right away, and sticks it between his thighs to warm up. The shudder that goes through him at the cold touch of the bottle is uncomfortable, but then Arthur rakes his nails low over Merlin’s stomach, and that shiver definitely is pleasure enough to make Merlin forget about the cold.

Arthur rocks gently against him from behind while he lavishes more attention on Merlin’s neck, and Merlin reaches back to knead whatever part of Arthur’s thigh or bum he can reach.

They move like this for a while, indulging in the sensation of skin on skin, heat, and closeness, their hands entwined over Merlin’s heart, wedding rings clinking together.

Eventually, Arthur’s movements become more urgent though, and Merlin, too, is starting to feel desperate for a hand on him.

The lube’s nice and warm when Merlin slicks his hand and then reaches back to stroke Arthur a few times before letting him push between Merlin’s thighs. Arthur groans softly, pressing his forehead against the back of Merlin’s neck, and Merlin knows he’s watching his cock slide in and out of the tight space between Merlin’s legs.

“Arthur,” Merlin pleads, because while he doesn’t mind stroking himself, he really wants Arthur’s hand on him as well. Arthur, it seems, is in no hurry to comply. Merlin feels Arthur’s mouth return to his neck, working on what will most likely be an impressive hickey of the approximate size of London. Merlin’s equally certain that Arthur’s eyes are fixed on Merlin’s hand on his cock now.

Merlin forces himself to go slow and drag it out. He knows he could get himself off quickly – knows Arthur knows it too – but it’s their wedding night and he desperately wants this to last for as long as possible.

Finally, Arthur’s hips thrust harder, faster and Merlin does his best to clench his thighs, to make it tighter and hotter for Arthur.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasps, and then he’s spilling between Merlin’s legs and grabbing his hip tight enough to leave another set of bruises.

Merlin bites his own lip, stilling his hand and waiting for Arthur to come down from his high. It takes him a little while, and in the end Merlin’s glad for the short reprieve, even if he wants to come desperately.

But when Arthur finally comes back to himself, he picks a fresh spot on Merlin’s shoulder, and nips at it affectionately while trailing his hand down to wrap around Merlin’s.

“Come on, love. Let go now,” Arthur coaxes him, and starts to move their hands together. It only takes a couple of strokes, despite Merlin’s conviction that he’d be able to hold out a little longer still.

“Fuck,” Merlin moans, and then he’s spilling over their hands and onto the duvet. He feels utterly wrung out afterwards, going limp in Arthur’s arms and letting exhaustion wash over him.

He startles awake at the feeling of a warm washcloth on his skin – between his thighs – and smiles sleepily, letting his eyes drift shut again.

“Thanks,” he slurs, not sure if he was even intelligible.

The washcloth disappears, and then he’s wrapped up in strong arms again, pulled against a warm and solid chest. A soft kiss lands on his forehead, and Merlin snuggles closer into Arthur’s embrace.

“Love you,” he mumbles against Arthur’s chest, probably tickling the hair there. The thought makes him smile more, and he presses a lazy kiss against Arthur’s pec.

There’s a huff of breath ruffing the hair on the top of Merlin’s head, and he knows Arthur felt the kiss.

Tomorrow they’re going on their honeymoon, a three week road trip through the US. Merlin’s looking forward to seeing it all, spending his entire days with Arthur, falling even deeper in love with this man – his husband.

He sighs happily.

“Love you too,” Arthur says, warmth suffusing his voice.

It’s that sound that follows Merlin into his dreams as he falls asleep in Arthur’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to avoid the smut: If you stop after the scene between Uther and Arthur, you'll be alright :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Special shoutout and thanks to the chatzy crew for spending the better part of an hour ogling gifs and pics of Arthur/Bradley without a shirt on with me to make sure I describe his chest hair correctly :)

**Author's Note:**

> Complete* list of referenced works in chronological order: 
> 
> _Note: The individual cosplayers have been credited and listed at the end of chapter 2. Please go and check there for more information on them. If I've missed a reference that you were/are curious about, let me know and I'll add it._
> 
>   * [The Godfather](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0068646/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1)
>   * [The Little Mermaid](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097757/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1)
>   * [Keep Calm and Read Harry Potter Hoodie](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Creepyshirt-KEEP-HARRY-POTTER-HOODIE/dp/B01N59UPJZ)**
>   * [Harry Potter book series](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter)
>   * [The Lord of the Rings trilogy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings)
>   * [The Chronicles of Narnia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia)
>   * [On Islamophobia in the Narnia series](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/imran-ahmad/narnia_b_1400025.html)
>   * [Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows)
>   * [Pride and Prejudice](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_and_Prejudice)
>   * [Frankenstein](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein)
>   * [Romeo and Juliet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romeo_and_Juliet)
>   * [The Hunger Games](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games)
>   * [Terry Pratchett](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_Pratchett)
>   * [Neil Gaiman](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Gaiman)
>   * [Naomi Novik](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naomi_Novik)
>   * [Naomi Novik's "latest"](http://www.naominovik.com/spinning-silver/)***
>   * [Cosplay](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosplay)
>   * [Sirius Black](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_the_Phoenix_\(fictional_organisation\)#Sirius_Black)
>   * [Legolas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legolas)
>   * [Gandalf](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gandalf)
>   * [Infinity War](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4154756/?ref_=nv_sr_1)
>   * [MCU](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe)
>   * [Iron Man 2](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1228705/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1)
>   * [Rivers of London](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Grant_\(book_series\))
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> *As far as I remember. If you spotted anything that isn't listed here, do let me know.  
> **There's probably other versions of this out there but this is the one I found during a quick google search.  
> ***At least in Germany, bookseller often get beta copies in advance to read, so while the official book launch isn't until July 2018, Merlin is reading a beta copy in early April.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
